


Reverse

by TheShortestManOnEarth



Series: Timeline Saga [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, I've watched this show way too many times, Razz is a time traveler., season 4, send help, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShortestManOnEarth/pseuds/TheShortestManOnEarth
Summary: "Maybe your best isn't good enough. If it was, my mom would still be here!" The words cut deep. Adora had to make things right and get Glimmer's Mom back. But how far will Adora go to rewrite the past?
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Timeline Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597696
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	1. Of Fools and Fighters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone. This is my first She-Ra fic. This particular idea has been kicking around in my head since I watched the series for the first time. It takes place roughly around S4 Episode 7-8 and replaces the events of "Boys Night Out". I did my best to make this as believable as possible despite it being AU. 
> 
> There will be eventual Glimadora, so bear with me. I'm glad the couple name was already named or I would have gone with Adimma. Which is terrible. >.<
> 
> I hope you enjoy this in lieu of season 5 information. More notes will be added at the end.

There it was. Adora’s face fell through several expressions before landing on the painful fear and horror over the words Glimmer had uttered. Adora’s heart sank. Ever since the portal had almost destroyed Etheria, forcing Angella to sacrifice herself, Adora had been asking herself the same question over and over.  
Glimmer couldn’t get a word in edgewise before Adora turned and ran. “Adora!” So, it was true. Adora stopped and leaned against the wall, slamming it with her fists. Fissures remained where her hands had been moments before. Adora laughed hollowly as tears threatened to run down her face. She sniffed and wiped them away.  
I shouldn’t be surprised. It’s my fault Angella is gone.  


“Whoa!” She lowered them at the sight of Bow. “Hey, it’s me.” She breathed a sigh and slumped down against the wall. Bow crouched down next to her.  


“You know Glimmer didn’t mean any of that.” Bow said, resting a hand on her shoulder. Adora shook her head.  
“No, I think she did,” Adora sighed. She looked up to meet Bow’s concerned expression. “And I can’t blame her.” He blinked.  
“What? Adora, it’s not your fault,” He insisted. She shut her eyes, sucking in her breath.  


“Adora… is there something you aren’t telling us about what happened?” Bow’s voice was flat serious now, lacking its usual lighthearted mirth or humor. Usually he was the one to make things light again when they were hard. Between Adora being her usual soldier self and Glimmer rushing off to battle on a whim, he’d always played the grounded upbeat friend. But lately Glimmer had been growing more formal, almost cold in her decision making, and Bow’s attempts to revive her usual bubbly demeaner had fallen short.  
Bow’s mouth suddenly felt dry as his grip on Adora’s shoulder slipped. “I tried to go. It was my responsibility. It’s She-Ra’s sword,” She said, clenching her fists. “But as soon as Angella realized what had to be done, she made me promise to take care of Glimmer and went in to pull out the sword.”  
Bow’s eyes went wide and then narrowed, “Wait, Adora, you were going to get the sword? You would have died!”  


“At least Glimmer would have her Mom!” Adora yelled, tears finally coming down her face. Bow wasn’t used to seeing the normally tough ex horde-soldier so vulnerable.  


“Glimmer doesn’t want you gone, if she knew what you’d just told me-”  
“She wants her Mom, Bow,” Adora snapped, then, paused, seeing the surprise on his face. “Sorry, Bow. It’s just, I think I know how she feels better than anyone. I don’t have any parents. No family. I don’t even know what my home planet looked like,” She stood up, “Angella was all Glimmer had left… And I let her die.”  


“Adora-” Bow took her arm as she began to walk away.  


“I need to make this right.” Adora said and pulled away. Bow watched her around the corner. He didn’t know what Adora meant by that, but he had a nasty cold sense of fear seeping through his skin. _She’s just saying that. She’ll be okay after she talks to Glimmer. ___


	2. The Brash and the Bold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short first chapter. I promise the chapters will get a lot longer as the fic goes on.

As morning arrived Bow awoke to the sounds of running up and down the palace halls. Doors were opening and closing in rapid succession. Shouts came from the halls. He sat up and rushed to the door. As he wrenched it open, he came face to face with Glimmer.  


“Bow!” Her face was a picture of wide-eyed panic. She grabbed his shoulders.  


“What’s going on?” He blurted.  


“She’s gone!”  


“What?”  


“Adora- she’s gone,” Glimmer bit her lip. “Bow, we need to find her. I said some awful things to her.”  
Bow frowned slightly. “I know. She told me. And I heard some of what you screamed at her.” Glimmer looked away from his eyes. She couldn’t stand to see the disappointment in them.  


“I was wrong. I know that. But… I have to make it right.” She renewed her grasp on his shoulders. “Please, Bow, if you know where she went, I have to follow her.”  
Bow stared at his best friend. In all the years he’d known Glimmer, she’d never said a mean word to anyone unless they truly deserved the vitriol. Harsh words were usually directed at Horde soldiers or people who hurt her family or friends. But never at her friends. He knew deep down that she’d only yelled at Adora out of grief, grief she never got to properly process because she had to take over as Queen.  


“I don’t know where she went,” He said. “But she said something about making things right.” Glimmer’s eyes danced with confusion as she struggled to comprehend what he meant.  


“Make things right?” She repeated, “What does that even mean?” Bow avoided her eyes this time. “Bow.” She noticed his shifted gaze. “You know something.”  


“I shouldn’t be the one telling you this.”  


“Bow, please,” Glimmer, desperation in her voice. “I… I know I messed up a lot by using her as a decoy and I’ve been angry at myself for not being able to defend Brightmoon the way I need to. But that’s not Adora’s fault. I know that.”  


Bow sighed. “I honestly don’t know where she went. But she told me what happened after we disappeared when the portal opened.”  
“Mom stayed behind,” Glimmer filled in, gritting her teeth to hold back the pain in her voice. “What else is there to know?”  
“That was the version Adora wanted us to know,” Bow’s voice wavered. “The truth is Adora was going to grab the sword when Angella stepped in instead.” Glimmer froze. It couldn’t be true. Glimmer didn’t want to think about it. But it was just like Adora to throw herself away, to give everything up for the world when she left nothing for herself. She was always so selflessly reckless and pure. Every time she put her life on the line Glimmer felt a pang of fear. Knowing she’d been willing to stay in the portal and vanish from existence in exchange for saving Eternia caused Glimmer to bite her lip as she berated herself.  


“Adora.” Glimmer whispered. The girl who had drawn Glimmer’s attention since the moment they went to the fair together to show the former Horde soldier how to have fun. The pure curiosity as she tasted sweets for the first time and discovered how majestic horses could be. Those blue eyes full of delight as she stroked their manes for the first time. Through Adora’s eyes Glimmer was able to feel things in a whole new light. How could she have forgotten that?  


Adora had been nothing but kind and caring towards Glimmer. She’d offered herself up to make sure everyone else had a world to come back to. Glimmer’s eyes shot open wide. “Wait,” She turned to Bow, “She’s not going to try to reopen the portal, is she?”  
Bow also froze. “No, not unless-” He grabbed Glimmer’s hand and began to run down the hall.  


“Wait, Bow!” Glimmer yelled. “What’s going on?”  


“She’s going to get your Mom back,” He said in between breaths as they ran. “She’s going to switch places with her.”  


Glimmer’s mind went blank, not hearing or processing anything going on around her. People were yelling as they ran by and guards were trying to talk to Bow, but she didn’t hear more than murmurs.  


Ever since Adora arrived in her life, Glimmer had felt a sense of comfort. Adora was so levelheaded and strong that she could carry anyone through anything. She’d been there for Glimmer so many times and they’d saved one another more times than Glimmer could count. She would do anything to see Adora smile. But with everything she’d said and done lately, Adora hadn’t been smiling much.  
Glimmer shook herself from her reverie in time to hear what the guard was saying to Bow, “She took one of the ships we keep for scouting.”  


“Did she say where she was going?” Bow asked. The guard shook her head.  


“The guard on duty was completely knocked out. She didn’t remember anything when we questioned her.” The guard said. “I’m sorry, Your Majesty, She-Ra is gone.”  
\------------------------------------------------ 

Catra stared furiously at the remains of the portal. Adora just had to ruin everything. They were so close to destroying Eternia and Adora just had to once again get in the way.  


“Captain Catra,” She growled and turned, ready to slash the interrupter with her claws.  


“What?” She snarled. The Horde soldier jumped back.  


“Uh-the patrol brought in a prisoner. She surrendered herself to them,” The Horde soldier said. Catra lowered her hands and scowled.  
“Who would surrender to us?” She demanded. The guard stepped aside and Catra’s eyes widened in surprise before quickly darkening. She lunged forward and pointed her claws at the prisoner’s throat.  


“Adora,” Catra seethed. “What are you doing here?” The blonde frowned back but remained calm. Catra backed up at the lack of resistance on Adora’s part. Usually by now she would be screaming about how Catra couldn’t do something so nefarious or trying to escape.  


“I want to reopen the portal,” Adora said. Catra blinked in confusion. Of all the things Adora could have said. She laughed.  


“You’ve got to be kidding me. Reopen the portal that _you _smashed to bits?” Catra continued to laugh and then flicked her claws back to Adora’s throat. “I should just finish you now.”  
__

__“If you reopen it,” Adora breathed, “You won’t have to.” Catra paused, still poised to strike.  
_ _

__“What do you mean?” She said carefully, the urge to slash Adora right then and there fueling her every muscle.  
_ _

__“I meant exactly what I said,” Adora said. “I want you to use Entrapta’s notes to reopen the portal.” Catra folded her arms across her chest.  
_ _

__“And why should I do that for you?” She smirked. _This should be good _.  
___ _

___“Because I won’t be coming back out this time.” Adora’s eyes flared. Catra had known Adora long enough to tell when she was lying and there was no lie in her eyes.  
Catra lowered her claws and a satisfied smile crept onto her face, “I’m listening.”_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm trying to upload as many chapters as I can tonight as I finish editing them. So I may get them all up tonight. We'll see.


	3. Redux

Glimmer paced back and forth behind her parents’ former chairs in the war room. All the princesses had been gathered to discuss how to find Adora. After they’d managed to rescue Bow from the Horde, she wasn’t about to let anyone else be taken, but there was no sign of Adora, and no one seemed to know where she would have gone. Glimmer stopped to grip the sides of her mother’s chair. 

Adora, where did you go? Glimmer thought, silently hoping that she’d gleam some idea of where her friend had gone. She looked up as Swift Wind walked in. The horse would know. He could communicate with her through their sacred bond. Whether or not he’d be willing to do so after Glimmer had fought with Adora was another issue entirely. 

“Swift Wind,” She jogged over to him, “Have you been able to reach her?” The unicorn opened his mouth and then shut it. Glimmer glanced around. Everyone’s faces were solemn, and silence greeted Glimmer’s question. “What aren’t you telling me?” 

“Queen Glimmer,” Swift Wind said. Glimmer’s heart sank at the formality. “I briefly reached Adora and she went to the Fright Zone.” Glimmer shook her head. “Why would she go there? Alone?” Swift Wind lowered his head in a defeated grimace. 

“She said not to follow her. She said to tell you that she was going to keep the promise she made to your mother,” Swift Wind then pushed past everyone else and stomped down the hall. Glimmer sunk down to the floor. “No…no…no” She stood up. “We have to go after her.” Bow put his hand on her shoulder. “Glimmer, no, we need you here to help protect Bright Moon. We’re vulnerable enough as it is.” Bow objected. 

“This is Adora we’re talking about!” Glimmer screamed back. “Our best friend!” Glimmer yanked herself free from Bow’s grasp. “I chased her away! I have to get her back!” 

“Queen Glimmer, we cannot risk you leaving-” The General started to say. Suddenly the words Glimmer and Adora had shared during their mystery solving came back. Glimmer had tried to run off and Adora had stopped her because she said she needed Glimmer. “I can’t lose her!” Glimmer yelled. All eyes were on her now. She breathed heavily. “I can’t.” The princesses exchanged looks. “Glimmer…” Bow said quietly. He could see the pain and panic in her eyes. She couldn’t stand to lose anyone else. Not when she’d lost her mother and father already, when they had suffered the loss of Salineas, adding Adora to that list of losses was unthinkable. “I’m going to the Fright Zone,” Glimmer stated. “With or without help.” She shoved through the crowd of Princesses and smacked into a white mass. She looked up at Swift Wind. 

“If you’re going, I will accompany you.” Swift Wind said. “Our sacred bond demands I take this quest.” He struck a pose with his hair blowing in the non-existent wind. How he did that Bow would never know. 

“I’m coming too,” Bow said. “She’s my best friend.” Glimmer sighed. “The rest of you need to stay and guard Brightmoon until we get back,” She then marched down the hallway and then made her way to the balcony. She mounted Swift Wind and pulled Bow up with her. Then in a shimmer of stars she teleported them into the Fright Zone.  
\---------------- 

Catra groaned as she listened to the third, or was it fourth, hour of recordings that Entrapta had left behind. Trying to repair the portal without her was proving to be difficult. But Catra was determined to succeed where she failed the last time, she opened the portal. She picked up another piece of the frame of the portal and set it in place. The core power was still not coming on. She had to find out where in Entrapta’s recordings she mentioned how the power source worked. 

Hordak had been in a few times but he’d been avoiding the lab since Entrapta had left. Catra didn’t like Hordak all that much, but she could understand the anger he had inside of him festering like a wound when Entrapta refused to follow through on their invention. Catra smirked bitterly at the thought of the Princess on her way to Beast Island. Her grimace then evaporated instantly as another spark from the tubes she’d attempted to repair zapped her. She sucked on her singed finger. It wasn’t working. She scowled at the mess before her. No matter what she’d tried in the last couple of hours since Adora had surrendered herself to the Horde worked to repair the portal. Figures, Catra thought, Adora finally surrenders herself and I can’t even get the portal to work long enough to get rid of her. 

She sighed. As much as it annoyed her to admit it, losing Entrapta meant the portal wasn’t likely to come back on. But the purple princess also refused to cooperate even when she was here. As soon as she found out the consequences of opening the portal, she’d backed out, like the cowardly princess she was. Catra straightened. Somehow, she needed to replicate what she’d done before, but how? 

“Force Captain Catra,” Hordak drawled. Catra turned. She wasn’t thrilled to have him breathing down her neck again, but he knew more about the portal than she did. “Do you have an update?” 

“The portal was completely wrecked,” She stated flatly, “And the only one who can fix it, stabbed us both in the back.” Hordak’s face darkened at the indirect mention of Entrapta. 

“We don’t need her,” He said. “All we need is the power source.” He smiled. “And we have the sword.” He looked down at the sword of power sitting on one of the work desks. “Hmph, to think She-Ra is so weak that she would hand herself over to bring her pitiful friend back from the dead.” 

Hordak’s miniature clone assistant repeated, “Pitiful,” in its monotonous echo toned voice. Catra resisted the urge to shiver. That thing always gave her the creeps. Hordak went over to the computer to play a recording. As Entrapta spoke his face remained dark and stony. When it finished, he walked over to one of the panels and snapped it into place. Then he plugged one of the tubes back into the power source. The frame flickered briefly but died out quickly. 

“Ugh, of course it still doesn’t work,” Catra muttered. Hordak ignored her and picked up the sword. She blinked. “Wait, don’t you think we should test it more? The portal keeps failing. If we turn it on, it might kill whoever tries to use it.” Hordak rotated, sword in hand, a feral grin on his pale white face. 

“Then we will let Adora test it for us,” Hordak said. Catra’s own mouth curled into a grin to match Hordak’s. 

“Perfect.”   
\--------------------------------- 

Adora sat up against the wall of her cell. After Catra had marched into the prison block and shoved her into the cell, she’d made sure to tell Adora to expect the worst from the Horde in terms of treatment. It was obvious that Catra was wanted to enjoy every minute of Adora’s time in her clutches before getting rid of her for good. Adora looked up from the floor and stared up at the bleak green tinted ceiling. She never could have imagined she’d be in the Horde prison herself a little over a year ago. A year ago, Adora wanted the same thing as Catra. She believed the lies the Horde had fed her. She’d wanted to destroy the Princesses. She wanted to conquer lands in the name of the Horde. She wanted to please Hordak. Now the thought of aligning her views with the creature she now knew to be of another world, just like her, sickened her. Hordak had know where she came from. Adora’s eyes narrowed. 

Hordak brought her out of the portal years ago and she’d been then handed to Shadow Weaver for raising. Hordak obviously didn’t see much value in her once she defected. But maybe he knew how to get to her home world. She didn’t know what to expect on the other side of the portal or if she could reach Angella. But leaving things as they were, with Angella gone, Glimmer mourning, and all Etheria in turmoil, wasn’t an option. Adora respected Angella’s decision, but it wasn’t her fate to take. Adora knew that now. Brightmoon needed Glimmer to have the best mentor and Angella was the only one who could continue to teach her how to lead. 

Adora was jarred from her reverie as the greenish yellow barrier that served as the door to her cell faltered and then disappeared. She looked up to see Catra standing there. “Get up, Adora.” She barked. Adora stood. After the first portal incident they’d finally come to a head in their relationship.. Adora finally stood up to Catra and in the last moments before she ran off with Hordak she saw the daunting resolve in Adora’s eyes. She was furious. Up to that moment she’d never imagined that Catra wanted the world to crumble before her. Adora had refused to see how bitter and destructive her old friend had become. 

Catra slapped the cuffs on Adora with a hollow chuckle, “I almost feel like I don’t need these.” She prodded Adora out of the cell with the immobilizer stick she’d once used on Adora when she first defected at Thaymor. Back then she didn’t want use it and even now she felt some hesitation at seeing the lack of fight in Adora’s eyes. 

“What happened to you?” She asked, shaking her head. “You’ve gone from pathetic princess to warrior who might be worth fighting to being a pathetic nobody. Are you seriously giving up that easily?” Adora remained silent. “Finally got you to shut up? Hah! Who knew all it took was killing the Queen of Brightmoon to get you to stop telling me what to do.” They stood in silence as the platform took them from the prison cell to the transition deck. As they walked down the hallway several Horde soldiers turned and looked on in grim satisfaction. Obviously, word had gotten around that the warrior Princess known as She-Ra had handed herself in and was about to be eliminated. They continued walking and Adora then stopped, turning to Catra. 

“Did you mean what you said?” Catra paused, grinning and then folded her arms across her chest. “Mean what? You’re going to have to be a bit more specific.” Adora knew Catra was baiting her but she didn’t care at this point. She was likely going to die so she wanted the truth. 

“Did you really want the entire world to die so you could conquer it?” Adora asked. Catra laughed. 

“Still not convinced that I’m as bad as I act?” Catra clicked her tongue and shook her head in mock disappointment. “Oh, Adora, when will you finally understand that I want you to die along with the other princesses?” She paused and then snapped her fingers, “I know! When I put you into the portal with your beloved Queen, you’ll finally understand just how much I hate you and your Princess Alliance.” She shoved Adora along until they reached the door to Hordak’s lab. It was still in shambles from the explosion but the portal, as rickety as it looked, was buzzing and snapping with bolts of light. Adora eyed it. The portal couldn’t have been rebuilt so quickly. Something was off. 

“I brought her,” Catra was saying to Hordak. Adora’s eyes whipped to where Hordak stood, the sword of power in his hand by the portal. 

“Good, let us begin,” Hordak growled and Catra obligingly pushed Adora in front of the portal. Hordak then pushed the lever forward. The portal glowed to life, but it was even more unstable than before. Bolts of light and sparks began to shower the room and smoke emitted from the edges of the portal. 

“Now, She-Ra,” Hordak snarled, “It’s time to put an end to your foolish rebellion.” He let go of the sword, allowing it to once again magnetize to the most powerful power beam. But instead of the simply opening the portal it began to vibrate the whole room and a glowing range of colored lights began to eat away at the room. Adora tried to move away but the portal frame shook, rattling all the power sources. 

“Adora!” Her heart froze in her chest. Glimmer’s voice was barely audible over the sound of the portal steadily building power and sucking more of the room into its multi-colored light. This light wasn’t the same as the one before. It felt, familiar? It felt older, newer, and filled Adora with a sense of fear of the unknown beyond the glowing circle forming at the center of the portal frame. 

“Adora!” Glimmer yelled. Her feet staggered as the portal’s pull tried to grab hold of her. Bow grabbed her hand and Swift Wind, who had come up behind grabbed Bow’s shirt with his teeth, trying to fly them away. 

“We need to get away!” Swift Wind called. Bow gritted his teeth as he wrapped his arms around the Queen’s waist, trying to pull her to safety. 

“No, not until we have Adora!” Glimmer called. Catra now saw the three in the doorway and grinned. She stepped forward to where Adora was standing, just barely outside of the reach of the portal. 

“Say hello to the Queen for me,” Catra said and she lifted her leg. The scream that emitted from Glimmer’s lips barely made it out before Catra finished pushing Adora’s back with her foot. 

“Adora!!!!” Her face was visible for a split second before the portal sputtered and died, then began to shake. A red glow was now forming in the place of the blue glow. Bow grabbed Glimmer firmly now. 

“We need to teleport, now!” He grabbed his best friend’s face, so she was looking directly into his eyes. Tears stained her face, but she nodded mutely and in a flash of sparkles they were gone. Catra looked now at the portal that was now glowing brighter by the second. She lifted her hand to shield her eyes. Then the whole portal flashed, and the room was flooded in red light. Catra felt nauseated. It was as if her cells were vibrating so fast, she could feel bile forming in her mouth from the sensation. 

“What is going on?” She yelled at Hordak. The Horde leader’s eyes fixated on the portal as it then shot out another stream of light. Several colors flashed through and then the room was still. The frame then collapsed and Catra saw the flickering of the fire that began to light at the ends of several of the loose wires and ran from the room. 

“Force Captain Catra!!” Hordak roared. 

She didn’t care. Adora was gone. She laughed to herself. She was finally gone! As she ran, she smacked into Scorpia. 

“Catra!” Scorpia yelped in surprise. “I was about to come find you. How did it go with the portal?” The Scorpion Force Captain’s smile broadened when she saw Catra’s smile. 

“She’s gone! We opened the portal again! Adora is gone!” Catra blurted and started laughing. As she laughed, she felt a biting pain in her gut. 

“That’s great!” Scorpia said, grabbing Catra’s hands and attempting to dance with her. Catra let her for a second but then her arms dropped, and she kept laughing. “Catra?” 

“Huh?” Catra frowned when she saw the smile fading from Scorpia’s face. “What are you looking at?” She demanded. 

“Well, uh,” Scorpia started nervously, “Your eyes…” Catra lifted a hand to her eyes and then looked down at her wrist. It was tear stained. She was crying? Why? She had just gotten rid of the one person who had made her life a living hell. So why was she crying? 

“She’s gone. That’s all that matters,” Catra stated flatly and wiped her eyes dry on her shirt. “Let’s go, Brightmoon is ours.” Scorpia watched Catra walk away before slowly following behind her. Worry etched on the Scorpion Captain’s face.


	4. The Promises We Make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HTML formatting was kicking my butt at first, but I've got the hang of it so editing should go smoothly. I'll be posting another chapter or two and then the rest will be posted over the next few days.

The flight back to Brightmoon was quiet. Even Swift Wind, who was often the one to make wise cracks or sarcastic comments had no words. He landed on the main entrance platform where they were greeted by a flood of guards, the Princesses, and other members of the Bright Moon court. They all swarmed the weary rescuers with hugs and many questions about how they were faring. 

Then from Perfuma came the unwanted question, "Where is the She-Ra?" “Adora…was…” Bow started. A heavy silence befell everyone. They all exchanged looks of disbelief. It couldn’t be true, could it? They’d just lost Queen Angella and now Adora was gone too? 

Glimmer pushed past without another word. A few of the princesses made to go after her but Bow shook his head. “She needs some time alone.” Though leaving Glimmer alone after losing both her Mom and Adora was the last thing Bow wanted to do. But he also knew his best friend wouldn’t want to talk much after the ordeal they’d just been through. Castapella found Bow in the crowd and pulled him aside. 

“Bow, Adora’s not really gone, is she?” Bow looked away. He couldn’t stand looking into her eyes to tell her that another close member of Glimmer’s family was gone. Because that was the truth. Adora had been as close to family as Bow was. Castapella placed a hand over her mouth in shock. No one could have predicted losing Queen Angella, but losing two major leaders in such a short period? It was a shell shock, and no one knew quite what to do. Bow then decided to go look for Glimmer. He knew that she’d be trying to cut herself off, but he wanted to be there if she did decide to lean on someone. 

She looked up from where she was sitting on Adora’s bed, hugging her pillow. Glimmer met Bow’s eyes and tears streamed down from them. “Bow…” He slowly crossed to her side and pulled her into a hug. His heart ached as he took in the room. It felt so empty without Adora. She wasn’t much for decorations or any kind of collections like Bow or Glimmer. Adora never adorned herself. Everything she stood for was worn on her sleeve. Her lack of belongings was mostly due to the Horde’s upbringing. She never wanted for much, except for friendship. Glimmer sniffed. 

“It’s my fault,” She mumbled. “Mom, Adora, they both died for us, for me, for Bright Moon.” She squeezed the pillow hard, causing some of the stuffing to pop loose. 

“Hey, no,” Bow said, taking her hand, “None of this is your fault, Glimmer. Your Mom gave her life on her own terms. She wanted all of us to keep fighting. Adora just wanted you to be happy.” He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth when Glimmer glared at him. 

“Happy?! Why would I be happy with either of them gone?” She threw the pillow across the room and quietly uttered, “Why would they leave me like this?” Bow sighed. He knew she wasn’t mad at him. He knew Glimmer better than that. She couldn’t be mad or upset at the two people she needed to talk to. Bow took Glimmer’s hands. 

“Glimmer,” Bow said carefully, “Your Mom was the Queen, she was doing her job. Adora… well, we both know how reckless she can be when she thinks she knows how to solve something.” 

Glimmer nodded, sighing. “I shouldn’t have said what I did to her. She’s gone because I opened my stupid mouth and told her I thought she should have tried harder to save Mom.” Bow grimaced at the thought of the words Glimmer had screamed at Adora. They were hurtful and an anger fueled passion of the moment outburst. Glimmer was a hothead and was prone to screaming things she didn’t mean. She’d done it to her Mom plenty of times. Only Angella was used to it and the words never carried the level of bitter blame Glimmer had thrown in Adora’s face. 

“No, you shouldn’t have,” Bow agreed, earning a scowl from Glimmer once more. “But I know Adora did what she did out of love too. She cared about you and about Angella.” Glimmer snorted. 

“A load of good that does for any of us now,” She snapped, “How is this supposed to help me? I don’t have one of my best friends, My Mom, or She-Ra!” She leaned back on the bed, squeezing her eyes shut. “I don’t know what to do, Bow. Mom knew what to do. Adora was always willing to lead us where we needed to go.” She opened her eyes and stared up at him as more tears flowed down her face. “How am I going to do this without them?” 

Bow leaned back with her, “One day at a time.” He was barely holding himself together, but he had to for Glimmer. He couldn’t fall apart on her, not now. “I miss her too.” 

Glimmer didn’t say anything as they both stared up at the ceiling. She’d said the most hurtful words she could think of to Adora because she was disagreeing with the new Queen. She was bitter and lost because she’d been thrown into her new role as Queen years before she should have been. Glimmer paused mentally as she realized this must have been what Frosta felt when taking the throne at age 8, far younger than Glimmer was now. At least she wasn’t alone in feeling lost with her new responsibilities. She’d been so used to her Mother’s leadership that she took it for granted, same with Adora’s leadership. Both had pushed the rebellion to new heights without any regard for their own lives. 

_Damn it. ___

__Glimmer thought as she kicked herself internally, _Adora was too selfless for her own good. _Adora. The blue-eyed girl who had amazed Glimmer more and more every single day. She remembered musing to Adora early on that if she’d been perfect, she would have been annoying. Glimmer knew that was only because she felt inferior. She’d always felt too weak to fill her mother’s shoes as Queen. Adora came along with this magical sword and was immediately so strong. She’d feared she’d never measure up to her friend in the deep recesses of her mind. But she also felt a strong need to protect Adora too. While the tall blonde was part a powerful legendary princess and part a former Horde soldier, making her a formidable warrior all around, Adora was still only a teenager. She’d never seen much of what the world had to offer her in terms of entertainment, enjoyment, and never even celebrated a birthday before coming to Brightmoon.____

___Glimmer wanted to share the world with her. How did they get so lost on the way? She sighed. The war hadn’t just taken people from her in terms of loss, but also in terms of knowing which way was up. She’d been tumbling through the air, flailing and screaming without realizing it. She’d seen too many people get lost, too many villages destroyed, too many friends sucked into a conflict their parents couldn’t even resolve. Adora had always found a way to stay above it all. Even when she lost her way at the Battle of Brightmoon she’d come back when she realized she didn’t have to do it alone. Glimmer dearly wished she could tell Adora that she wasn’t alone now. To hold her close and remind her that none of the things Glimmer had said were true, that Adora always tried her best._ _ _

___“I’m sorry.” Glimmer whispered.  
\-------------------------------------- _ _ _

___Catra was surprised at the speed at which life continued in the Horde following the successful elimination of She-Ra. It all seemed a little too easy. Yet, Adora was gone. Catra had kicked her through the portal herself. Even Hordak seemed to be a better mood since then and he’d been a volatile powder keg ready to explode since Entrapta’s betrayal._ _ _

___Now they were preparing for the arrival of Horde Prime and Catra wasn’t sure what to do with herself. All this time she’d wanted Adora out of her way. She’d wanted nothing more than to see Brightmoon fall so she could watch Adora suffer._ _ _

___Catra grimaced. Ugh, even now she’s still controlling me. She crouched down to toy with a rock as she watched the Horde soldiers below her lookout point on the cliffs of the Fright Zone. They were loading ammunition and bots into transport vehicles for the final siege. With She-Ra gone and the Rebellion forces feeling low on morale they were at their most vulnerable. Queen Glimmer wasn’t her mother either. Catra smirked at the thought of the small purple princess turned Queen. She didn’t have nearly the same level of command or force her mother did. And Catra had fought with Glimmer enough times to know that even her most powerful magic was no match for the sheer might of the Horde, let alone Horde Prime._ _ _

___“Horde Captain Catra.” Catra looked up at a soldier saluting her. She hopped down._ _ _

___“Report?” She barked. The soldier flinched._ _ _

___“Y-yes, we have filled the first line of transports.” The soldier stood there. Catra blew a sigh._ _ _

___“So, fill the rest! What are you waiting for?” She snarled. “Did I say you could stop?” The soldier snapped to attention._ _ _

___“No, Force Captain Catra, we will complete the transports right away!”_ _ _

___“Dismissed.” Catra waved him off and snorted with derisive laughter as he scurried off, tripping over his own boots to get to the transports as fast as possible. These soldiers weren’t worth her time. They didn’t have the guts to take down the Rebellion by themselves. They needed someone who could seal the fates of the Rebels, who could be cut-throat, and who knew how to hit them where it hurt the most._ _ _

___As soon as the transport doors thumped shut the soldier from before returned to report their ready status. Catra grinned. She tapped her communication pad to bring up Hordak’s image._ _ _

___“We’re ready,” She said. Hordak smiled. A chill ran down her spine._ _ _

___“Excellent. You are free to give the command, Force Captain Catra,” Hordak’s face vanished and Catra closed her eyes and sucked in a satisfactory breath. Finally, Brightmoon would fall at her feet._ _ _

___“Move out!”___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Familiar

“Adora!” 

_Adora!_

__Lights flashed and then she was falling, tumbling and then she stopped as he back slammed into something hard. She groaned._ _

___Adora!_ _ _

___Her eyes refused to open as the lights still flashed at a rapid rate. She had to suck in her breath to keep from regurgitating all over the ground. Wherever that was. She held her sides and curled into a ball. It was as if the air around her was screaming, shaking, and then it fell silent. She opened one eye._ _ _

___The lights had faded. But weren’t gone. She felt around her. The ground was solid at least. She sat up. All around her were houses. She frowned and blinked. The houses hadn’t disappeared. They stood there as solidly as they had moments ago. She looked around. Wasn’t she in the Fright Zone? She looked again and saw that while there was evidence of the Horde around her, it wasn’t as widespread as she remembered it being._ _ _

___“I thought I heard something!” Adora’s mind scurried into a panic. She reached around instinctively for her sword and then groaned, remembering that she’d foolishly handed it over to the Horde, to Catra. Why was she so recklessly stupid sometimes?_ _ _

___She stood up, then realized too late that she’d done it too fast for her uneasy body and immediately toppled over again. She sighed and then glanced around, hoping whoever had called out minutes before wasn’t here yet and found herself looking down at the tip of an ornate weapon of some sort. She followed it up to the source._ _ _

___“Who are you?” She stared into the face of young man with dark black hair. He was maybe around twenty, dark eyes, and a defiant expression on his face. The hand not holding the staff was drawn back in a defensive position with the palm cradling a glowing ball of purplish energy._ _ _

___Adora squinted and then shook her head. It couldn’t be. “King Micah?” The man stiffened and then raised the staff to point it directly at Adora’s face._ _ _

___“How do you know my name?” He demanded. “And I’m not a King.” Adora struggled to regain her thoughts as reality settled. She had somehow ended up in a past time, not her own and now was looking at the much younger version of Glimmer’s father. She decided to file that away for processing later and address the pressing matter of Micah staring her down in confusion._ _ _

___“Sorry, you just remind me of someone I know,” She said, putting her hands up in what she hoped would be a placating gesture. “I’m Adora.” Micah seemed to relax a little but didn’t lower his staff or the glowing ball of magic in his other hand._ _ _

___“Okay, Adora,” He said slowly as though mulling over the name in his mind, “What are you doing at the edge of the Fright Zone?”_ _ _

___Adora took this moment to look up at the now obvious Scorpion castle that appeared to be years being in the construction of the Horde headquarters she knew. She really had jumped back in time._ _ _

___“I’m not sure,” She said, deciding then to be honest. “I think I’m lost.” She watched Micah’s face for a minute before he finally dissipated his magic and his staff came down. He held out his hand. She paused for a moment before taking it. Micah smiled then._ _ _

___“Well, I can help you find where you need to go,” He pulled Adora to her feet. “I know this area, well, maybe not as well as Mystacor, but still.” Adora perked up at the mention of Mystacor. At least she knew that place. But then she remembered that if this was the past, no one she knew in the present would be there, at least no one who would recognize her now. “Where are you trying to go?” She tuned back in to hear Micah’s last question._ _ _

___“Oh, Brightmoon,” She blurted before thinking. It was as good a place to start as any. Maybe if she went there, she could talk to someone about the magical time jump or whatever she’d gotten herself into, was and why it was happening. Adora looked around once more. If Angella had come through here, wouldn’t she be in this time period too? Adora couldn’t be sure. The first portal had altered reality as it unraveled and decomposed. But this time it seemed to have bent time to drop her into an unknown point in the past._ _ _

___“Brightmoon it is,” Micah said with a grin, “I was about to visit there myself.” Adora couldn’t be sure this wasn’t another alternate reality created by the portal. It seemed stable and she didn’t see any decay anywhere. Without her sword though she couldn’t even be sure she could return to her world. Wherever that was relative to here._ _ _

___“Thank you, Micah,” Adora said, smiling wanly. He nodded and then began to trek forward. All she could hope for was the possibility that she could return to her Brightmoon. To Bow and Glimmer… Glimmer. The thought of her best friend brought on a grimace. Micah must have noticed because he stopped._ _ _

___“Are you alright?” He asked. Adora waved her hands._ _ _

___“No, no, I’m fine,” She said, smiling. He frowned._ _ _

___“You’re terrible at lying,” He said with a quirked eyebrow. “I’ve dealt with many liars and you’re bad at hiding your pain.” Adora blinked at that. She then saw a flicker of anger in Micah’s eyes. Shadow Weaver. This must be Micah after Shadow Weaver manipulated him. She then smiled a little. The way he’d bluntly stated how bad Adora was at hiding her pain reminded her of how Glimmer had sounded during the last portal reality. She’d tried to lie and relax enough to fool her friends so she could retrieve the sword. Glimmer had stopped her and said, “You said you know us. Well, we know you.” Bow had added You can’t relax to save your life._ _ _

___Adora sighed. “Sorry, what you said just now reminded me of what my best friend tells me all the time.” Micah’s eyes widened and then softened. “She’s always telling me I can’t hide my pain very well.”_ _ _

___Micah looked amused, “Your friend sounds pretty smart.”_ _ _

___Adora laughed as they began walking again. “She is.” And beautiful. “She’s been there for me through a lot even though she didn’t have any reason to trust me at first.” Micah didn’t say anything, but she could tell he was listening carefully from the intense look in his eyes when he occasionally cast a glance backwards to see where Adora was._ _ _

___“Why wouldn’t she?” He asked. Adora thought for a moment. She couldn’t say anything about the Horde. Past experiences had taught her that starting with that particular talking-point usually didn’t go over well in conversation._ _ _

___“We came from two completely opposite lives. We were meant to be enemies,” Adora said. “But she changed her mind. I’m not sure why. But I’m grateful every day that she gave me a chance to prove to her who I was.” Then she decided I wasn’t worth it. Adora’s mind reminded her._ _ _

___“That’s hard,” Micah said. “But people change. In all ways.” Adora looked up at him. He sounded wise beyond his years. For someone so young, Micah seemed to have grown years on top of the couple of years that had passed between when Shadow Weaver had left. As they rounded the next hill Adora noticed that there were smaller barracks in the distance past the Fright Zone headquarters. It wasn’t as large as the Fright Zone of her day, but it was still present. Micah followed her gaze._ _ _

___“The Horde is still growing,” He said, shoulders sinking a little. “Every day they build more on top of the Scorpion Castle. Or that’s what it used to be.” Adora stood with him for a moment before he continued moving, apparently deciding the moment was over as abruptly as it had begun._ _ _

___An hour passed and Micah finally stopped them. He held out his hand. “I think we’re close enough for me to warp us.” Adora blinked. She’d warped many times with Glimmer, but that was with someone she knew. Micah, though she knew who he was, was still a stranger to her. But she didn’t have any reason to distrust him. She took his hand, and, in the air, he drew a diagram and thrust out his palm and in a puff of sparkles they were gone.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _ _ _

___When they reappeared Adora staggered a little. The effects of the portal still hadn’t quite worn off. She took a deep breath to steady herself. Then she looked up at the Castle. It looked just as it had in her time, only with less wear on the exterior. They approached the gate and Micah bowed before the guards. Adora did the same, not wanting to seem any more out of place than she already was._ _ _

___“Welcome to Castle Brightmoon, state your purpose,” The guard barked._ _ _

___“I am Micah of the Mystacor Sorcerers' Alliance, I request an audience with the Queen.” Micah stated. The guard looked over at Adora. “And who is she?”_ _ _

___“My assistant,” Micah said plainly. The Guard seemed to accept the answer because she stepped aside, and the doors opened._ _ _

___“Very well, proceed to the Royal Chamber,” The two continued past the main doors and through the winding halls. Adora noted that in the main halls where the usual mosaic of Micah usually hung was barren. Micah walked with a confidence that struck Adora as strange after a time. He didn’t seem affected by the guards or the surroundings._ _ _

___“We’re here,” He said as they stopped in front of the doors to the throne room. The doors swung open and Adora braced herself. They stepped into the long hall. Adora remembered this same throne room from the alternate universe that the portal had created. Only now she wasn’t a prisoner. Or a friend for that matter. She followed Micah’s lead and bowed upon entering and then approached the thrones and kneeled._ _ _

___“Queen Kayella,” Micah called out, lowering his head. “I bring greetings and tidings from Mystacor.”_ _ _

___“You are welcome, Sorcerer Micah,” Kayella said. Adora flicked her eyes up briefly and then lowered them. Kayella looked a lot like Angella. She was tall, lean, long flowing purplish pink hair and large wings. The main difference was that her wings were darker and her build slightly stronger. This Queen was clearly a warrior. She stood with a clear presence in the room. Her eyes combed it like a watchful guard. She stood up and stepped down the stairs._ _ _

___“And who is this with you?” She looked to Adora then._ _ _

___“My name is Adora, Your Majesty,” Adora said._ _ _

___“Hm,” Queen Kayella hummed. “What do you make of this?” She turned to the figure standing behind her throne. Adora’s eyes went wide. There she was. Princess Angella. The younger version of the future Queen stepped down to meet her mother. Adora couldn’t help but see so much of Glimmer in this younger Angella. Their hair, their glowing presence, and a distinctive passion in their eyes._ _ _

___“She’s a friend of Micah,” Angella said slowly, cautiously, “Micah, will you vouch for her?”_ _ _

___Adora laughed internally. _Déjà vu. _Once again Angella was asking someone else to vouch for her. Ever cautious and meticulous.___ _ _

___“I do,” Micah stated firmly. His eyes caught hers and a sliver of a smile appeared for a moment before returning to its formerly solemn state. Adora warmed at the sight. It was the same look, the same stolen glances, and the same soft gaze she had shared with Glimmer so many times before. Well, before everything became complicated. “Yes, Your Majesty,” She called and grabbed Micah’s hand as they left the room. Before Adora could say anything further she too was whisked from the room.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _ _ _

___Once outside Angella’s face lit up as she turned to Micah. “You didn’t tell me you were coming! You know how Mom gets when people show up unannounced.” Micah smiled as she groaned. “You need to be more organized, Princess Angella, you’ll be Queen one day…”_ _ _

___“She is right, though,” Micah said, chuckling, “You will be Queen one day. And a wonderful one.” Angella’s cheeks flushed. She coughed to cover her embarrassment. “Micah!” She shoved him gently. Then she remembered that Adora was still standing there. “Oh, I’m sorry, I haven’t properly introduced myself. I’m Princess Angella of Brightmoon.”_ _ _

___Adora bowed, “Adora. It’s nice to meet you, Your Highness.” Angella waved her hands to dismiss the gesture._ _ _

___“Please, don’t do that here,” She sighed. “I’m just Angella outside of the throne room. I’m not Queen yet.” Adora wondered how long it had taken Angella as Queen to come into her own. She certainly didn’t seem confident in herself now. “Let’s go to your rooms, shall we?” She said and began walking down the hall. She stopped in front of the first guest room and opened the door. “Micah, you can stay in here.” She then continued a couple of doors down and opened the doors to a familiar room._ _ _

___“This can be your room while you stay with us, Adora,” Angella said. Adora couldn’t believe she was looking at the same room she’d stayed in years from then in her present time. It was filled with different furniture, but it was essentially the same room._ _ _

___“Thank you,” Adora said. Angella beamed._ _ _

___“I’m glad you’re here, we don’t get many visitors around here,” Angella said quietly, “Not for very long.” Adora blinked and felt as though she were looking at Glimmer, stating that she didn’t have many friends. She’d treasured Adora’s friendship like it was going to disappear at any time._ _ _

___“I’m, um, glad to be here,” Adora said. She wasn’t sure how to feel about talking to the mother of her best friend as though they were the same age. It was strange to think that Angella had been a Princess too at one point. She hadn’t even begun to date Micah as far as Adora could tell._ _ _

___“Come on, I’ll give you the tour!” Adora let herself be led away. She passed Micah’s door and she could see him smiling at the energetically determined Angella leading her off to another room from the crack in the doorway. Clearly, he was used to Angella’s nature._ _ _

___“So, first we have the council room…” Angella began and Adora couldn’t help but feel a nagging sadness fall over her. What had Micah’s death done to her to make her change so much from this bubbly girl who couldn’t wait to show a total stranger through her castle?_ _ _

___After touring for an hour, they came back to Adora’s room. Angella disappeared, assuring Adora she’d come find her for dinner, and then was gone. Adora suspected she went to find Micah._ _ _

___She decided to avoid the bed and sat down on the bench by the windowsill. She looked down at the grounds. It was all so familiar, yet, so far from the Bright Moon she knew. How she’d get home, she didn’t know. All she could hope was that everyone was okay somehow._ _ _


	6. Trials and Tribulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I'm posting for now. More will be posted later. For Clarity: I tweaked the timeline of the show a little for this chapter. Adora and Bow have already seen some of Mara's message (from episode 9) and that is what Glimmer and Bow are arguing over. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Glimmer awoke from a brief and restless sleep to the banging on her door. She sighed and teleported to the door. She didn’t even need to change as she’d fallen asleep in her clothes from the day before. 

“I’m sorry to wake you, Your Majesty,” Glimmer looked up at the General who was now bowing to her. “But we’ve had reports from our patrol that the Horde is on its way to Brightmoon as we speak.” The words jarred her awake. She summoned her father’s staff to her hands. 

“Call an emergency war meeting, send out the distress signal,” She said. “We need all forces to defend the castle.” The General bowed. 

“Right away, Your Majesty,” She was then off down the hall, rallying the guards and heading to contact the other princesses. Glimmer steeled herself. They were sorely underprepared for any kind of attack, let alone a full-frontal siege from the Horde. With She-Ra missing, their odds of winning were- Glimmer shook her head. She couldn’t focus on their chances. She had to fight no matter what the outcome. That’s what Adora would do. She always put her life on the line no matter how dire the situation or how close to dying she was. 

She knocked on Bow’s door. He opened it slowly, blinking the sleep blearily from his eyes, “Glimmer? What’s going on?” 

“The Horde is on its way now,” She said plainly. Bow’s eyes shot wide open just as Glimmer’s had. 

“Now? But we just-how did they bounce back so quickly?” Bow’s mind was in disarray as it tried to function on the little sleep that he managed to get. 

Glimmer shook her head, “I don’t know, but a patrol came back saying they were coming.” Bow got dressed and grabbed his bow and arrows. The two then ran to the council room where Netossa and Spinerella were already gathered along with the General and Perfuma. 

“Is this everyone?” Glimmer’s face fell at the small group they’d amassed. If they didn’t have the full force of the Princesses they weren’t going to stand a chance against the Horde. Bow put a hand on her shoulder. 

“We’ve got this,” He assured her. “The others will be here.” Bow inwardly hoped he was right that they would get here in time. During the last battle of Brightmoon they had almost lost, the runestone was almost destroyed and She-Ra was close to being eliminated. The only thing that had saved them was the presence of all the Princesses united with the power of their combined runestones. Glimmer paused. Wait, the runestones. There had to be something more they could do with those. But how could she use it without Adora or She-Ra? 

“I need to talk to Light Hope,” Glimmer said. All eyes were on her. Everyone but Bow was looking around in confusion. He knew exactly what she was thinking before she could even elaborate. 

“Wait, Glimmer,” Bow said, “We don’t know how dangerous this weapon is. Mara tried to destroy it for a reason.” 

Glimmer sucked in her breath to try not to explode at Bow over his comment. “What alternative is there? We don’t have She-Ra and we don’t have the forces to fight the Horde or Horde Prime by ourselves. We need the advantage.” 

Bow shook his head. “Glimmer, the weapon would destroy everything.” She clenched her fists and slammed them into the table. 

“We’ll be destroyed anyway if we don’t _do _something,” Glimmer balked at the surprised expression on his face. “Look, Bow, I don’t know what you and Adora saw-”__

__“No, you don’t,” Bow countered. “Because if you did you wouldn’t be suggesting we use the weapon.”_ _

__Glimmer’s face fell slightly, but she drew herself up and stared her best friend down. “If you can’t offer another option, then I’m going to figure out how to use it. We need all the resources we can get.”_ _

__For the first time Bow genuinely looked angry. “Even if those resources will wipe out all the people on this planet? Even if it costs us everything we’ve been trying to protect?” At this point the other Princesses had arrived and were now looking between the two best friends like they were watching an engaging ping pong match, eyes and heads looking from one to the other._ _

__“Uh, this is awkward,” Mermista commented, backing away slightly. Frosta frowned but didn’t engage._ _

__“I’m trying to protect everyone!” Glimmer snapped back. “If She-Ra were here she’d back me up!”_ _

__“No, she wouldn’t!” Bow cried back, “She-Ra would try to find another way.”_ _

__“She’d have my back,” Glimmer growled, her voice quaking._ _

__“Glimmer, please,” Bow pleaded. “Even if you did manage to summon all the runestones together, it won’t work without She-Ra or the sword.” Glimmer’s anger receded slightly as she grabbed his hand._ _

__“Exactly, that’s why I need to go talk to Light Hope, maybe I can activate it without She-Ra, without the sword,” Glimmer’s eyes glowed with light. “Think, Bow, the runestones made us more powerful than the Horde. This weapon must be so much more powerful than that. We need it.”_ _

__Bow put his hand over Glimmer’s and then gently pulled back. “Glimmer, this can’t be what you want. We’ve lost enough, we can’t keep taking these huge risks. We need you here. You’re the Queen.”_ _

__Glimmer’s mouth twitched and then her eyes narrowed, “Yes, I am. And as the Queen I am ordering you and everyone else here to help me to use this weapon.”_ _

__Bow averted his gaze and then he stared back at her. “No. I won’t. Glimmer, I’m sorry. This… this is wrong.”_ _

__“Then get out.” Bow looked as though he’d been slapped._ _

__“Wait, Glimmer-”_ _

__“I said get out!” Glimmer yelled. Bow looked for a moment as though he was about to say something, then sighed as he walked out, the door slamming behind him._ _

__“Anyone else have any objections?” Glimmer demanded. When silence met her question she sat in the Queen’s chair. “Good, then we need to get to the Beacon as soon as possible.”_ _

__Bow stomped down the hall. Glimmer was bullheaded, that much he knew, but he didn’t think that she’d completely ignore his advice. Bow leaned up against the wall. Now what? Adora wasn’t here, Angella was gone, and Glimmer wasn’t listening to him. What could he do? Somehow, they had to defeat the Horde. How could they win? He hated to admit it, but without She-Ra, they were at a distinct disadvantage. They couldn’t win without her or at least not without some kind of help. The only person he knew of who could help with technology or giving them an edge was on Beast Island._ _

__He had to find Entrapta.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _ _

__Adora was slowly adjusting to the new time period. She managed to keep a low profile, despite clearly not fitting in with anyone who lived at Brightmoon. This was mainly due in part to the fact that Brightmoon at this time was full of people who were passing through. Unlike the Brightmoon Adora knew, this Brightmoon acted as a kind of station for those passing through on their travels._ _

__Micah didn’t mind explaining everything to Adora either. He enjoyed teaching as far as she could tell. When she commented on his ability to explain the ways of Brightmoon, he chuckled abashedly. “Well, I’m just an assistant sorcerer now. I can explain things to the younger students, but I can’t do much myself.”_ _

__“Micah’s being modest,” Angella whispered to Adora. “He’s really amazing. No one can craft spells the way he can.” Micah’s face reddened._ _

__“Angie…” He muttered, hiding his face. Adora couldn’t help but wonder just how powerful Micah was. Or if Glimmer was just as powerful. She’d always second guessed herself, but Adora knew deep down how strong she was, how strong she could be if she believed in herself the way Adora did. Just since inheriting the full power of the runestone she was able to accomplish incredible feats of power. Her ability to warp increased magnificently._ _

__“Wow!” Adora’s attention returned to the demonstration Micah was giving. Angella was mesmorized by him. Micah pressed his hand into his diagram in the air and through it came a glowing purple light that slowly broke into thousands of tiny sparkling pieces. He waved his hand and they lit up the room._ _

__“That’s amazing,” Adora said to Angella._ _

__“Isn’t it?” She smiled, sighing then quietly, looking away. It seemed to have escaped Micah’s notice, but Adora caught the dismay in her voice._ _

__“What’s wrong?” Adora asked._ _

__“It’s…nothing,” Angella said. Adora knew that voice all too well. She’d tried to use it on Glimmer and Bow many times when she was feeling low but didn’t want to admit it. The Horde discouraged weakness or any kind of display of emotion. Emotions lead to weakness. It exposed vulnerabilities. So, Adora hid them as much as possible. She couldn’t discuss them with Catra either as time went on. Catra would make fun of Adora for her emotions. But over time Adora had learned that she could talk about her feelings and that it made her stronger._ _

__“I used to tell myself that,” Adora said. “Even when it wasn’t true.” Angella looked up at Adora. She nudged Angella, encouraging her to continue._ _

__“It’s just,” Angella drew her arms around herself, pulling her knees into her chest. “I don’t have any real powers yet. My Mom has most of the power of the runestone. I don’t feel like I’m a real Princess. Not like the others.”_ _

__Adora leaned back on her hands. It continued to amaze her how similar she was to Glimmer at this age. Angella was obviously older, but she was going through the same struggles as Glimmer had when Adora first met her._ _

__“You’ll get there,” Adora placed a hand on Angella’s shoulder. “Strength takes time. Believe me, I know.” Angella smiled._ _

__“Thanks, Adora,” She glanced over at Micah. His eyes were glowing with the sparkles leftover from his spell. “Micah is so strong already. I just want to be worthy of him.”_ _

__Adora followed her gaze to Micah. He was glowing in a sea of sparkles. Full of energy, life, and when his eyes fell on Angella, passion._ _

__“When he does magic, it’s like he’s shining, shimmering…” Angella continued._ _

__“He glimmers.” Adora filled in, her own eyes growing wide with recognition. She wasn’t thinking about Micah anymore._ _

__Angella smiled, “Yeah… you’re right… he glimmers.”_ _

__Adora’s mind filled with the pink haired Queen, her best friend, the one person who believed in Adora no matter what. She’d accepted Adora when she was a Horde soldier. Adora closed her eyes. And Adora had left Glimmer behind. Adora looked from Micah to Angella. She had to get back to her time somehow. She had to get back to Glimmer._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. The Moments in Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting 1-2 more chapters after this one. I'm putting the finishing touches on the final chapter as well. I'm also thinking of doing a follow up series based on how the last chapter ends. Unfortunately that series may have to wait until my next break from my classes, which start on Monday and run through to March.  
> I will try to get some stuff up (in addition to the chapters I already wrote) during this upcoming school quarter but I know classes get pretty work heavy so I'm guessing I won't have the time. I'll post more updates on what's happening in the notes in the upcoming chapters, so thank you for your patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting 1-2 more chapters after this one. I'm putting the finishing touches on the final chapter as well. I'm also thinking of doing a follow up series based on how the last chapter ends. Unfortunately that series may have to wait until my next break from classes (starting on Monday). 
> 
> I will try to get some stuff up (in addition to the chapters I already wrote) during this quarter but I know classes get pretty work heavy so I'm guessing I won't have the time. I'll post more updates on what's happening in the notes in the upcoming chapters, so thank you for your patience.

Bow was torn. On the one hand he wanted to stay in Brightmoon with the impending attack of the Horde on the horizon, but he also needed to get some answers. Adora had mentioned a weapon before she vanished into the portal. A weapon that Mara told her about. The previous She-Ra knew something about Etheria and the Princesses that Adora might have found out if she had been here. Bow frowned. Who could he ask about that? Who could possibly give him the information? Light Hope might know but she also wasn’t receptive to outsiders in the Beacon. 

“What are you doing?” Bow looked up to find Swift Wind peering curiously over his shoulder. Bow jumped back in surprise. “Whoa, I didn’t think I was that good at sneaking up on people. Maybe I should be a spy horse.” He paused in his tirade to see Bow wasn’t smiling or even paying attention to him anymore. “Are you okay?” 

“No, not really,” Bow admitted with a sigh. 

“Then you need to do loop dee loops,” Swift Wind insisted. “They always help.” Bow sighed. 

“No, what we need is answers. Without She-Ra or Adora we can’t win back Etheria or defend against Horde Prime.” Bow began pacing back and forth around the hallway. Swift Wind watched him for a minute. 

“Well, Adora usually goes to Razz when she needs answers. Light Hope is usually a bit vague about all this destiny stuff.” 

Bow blinked and grabbed Swift Wind’s shoulders. “Razz?” 

“Yeah, Razz, you know, the old lady who lives in the woods by herself and keeps mixing Adora and Mara up,” Swift Wind paused. “There’s something going on with that whole thing. She seems to know a lot more than Light Hope.” Bow’s face lit up and he shook Swift Wind. 

“That’s it!” Bow exclaimed. Swift Wind blinked. 

“What, Razz knowing a lot more than she should? Oh, yeah, that’s sketchy and a little weird.” 

“No, no,” Bow waved his hand. “Razz should know more about Mara and the weapon than anyone. If we want answers about the weapon, about how to save Etheria, Razz will know how to help.” 

Swift Wind shrugged, “If you say so. Sometimes she can be a little strange. And not in a helpful way.” Bow sighed. 

“Well, it’s our best bet to helping the rebellion,” Bow said. Swift Wind struck a pose. 

“Then to Razz we go! Destiny!” The two took off and then the doors to the council room opened. 

“Bow?” She cast a look around. “Bow?” She clutched her fist to her chest. She had to find him. She’d already driven one of her friends to her demise, she couldn’t lose anyone else. She’d been a fool. Everything was falling apart around her and she couldn’t stop it. Her immediate instincts ever since she was younger was to lash out when she was upset. Her mother was on the receiving end of those outburst. She regretted those moments too. She’d wasted so much of their relationship pushing Angella away. Glimmer had yelled at her mother any time she tried to get close, to talk to Glimmer, and now she couldn’t. Glimmer squeezed her eyes shut at the thought. She missed her mother. But that wasn’t an excuse to hurt everyone else. 

She saw a guard and walked briskly over. “Have you seen Master Archer Bow?” She asked. The guard thought for a moment and then nodded. 

“He was talking with She-Ra’s horse a moment ago and then they both left,” The guard answered. “I’m sorry, Your Majesty, I don’t know anything else.” 

Glimmer’s face fell but she managed a wane smile, “It’s okay. Thank you for telling me.” She turned walked down the hall to her room. Once inside she leaned up against the wall and cried. It felt like no matter what she did she couldn’t win. How did her mother handle all this pressure all the time? Glimmer hadn’t made it easy on her that’s for sure. 

All she could do now was prepare for an attack. Bow had a point, she couldn’t be spared to search for the weapon, not with Bow and Swift Wind gone too. She had to hope that Bow knew what he was doing. It’s what she used to do, before her mother died, she trusted in her friends to help her. Her stubbornness had gotten in the way. Glimmer shut her eyes and then blinked away some of the tears she’d shed. She had to unite everyone. That’s what her mother had done, that’s what Adora had tried to do, and Glimmer needed to follow their wishes. 

She strode back into the war room. “We need to fortify ourselves. And then we need to strike back. Hard.” 

“How?” Mermista asked. 

“Yeah, how?” Frosta asked. “Sorry, but we’re down most of our forces.” Glimmer sighed and then drew herself up. 

“We have to improvise, the way we always have,” Glimmer said. “We may not have the sheer amount of soldiers to match the Horde, but we have magic and strategy on our side. We’ve worked together enough times to know how to isolate the main forces and wipe them out. So, this is what we’re going to do…”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Bow slid off Swift Wind’s back and scratched his head as he stared at the small house that served as Razz’s home. He’d heard Adora talk about Razz, but he hadn’t really interacted with her at all up until now. He swallowed and then stepped forward. He was the outgoing upbeat member of the Best Friend Squad and the most amiable of the three between Adora’s lack of knowledge about social interactions outside of the Horde and Glimmer’s stubborn, reckless, and impulsive outbursts. Yet he was nervous about talking to this weird old lady who lived in the woods, why? 

“Sooo, are we gonna go in or are you just gonna stare at her house all day?” Swift Wind broke the silence with his usual banter. 

“Who’s there?” They both looked up as Razz shuffled out of her house, broom in hand. “Mara, is that you?” She adjusted her glasses. 

“You are not Mara,” She squinted. “Swift Wind, where is Mara?” She shook her head. “No, wrong time… where is Adora?” She paused, “No, she is not here is she?” 

Swift Wind exchanged looks with Bow. “No, she’s not here,” Bow said. Razz huffed. 

“Of course she’s not here,” Razz said. Bow raised an eyebrow. “Pah! Silly boy knows nothing of the whereabouts of Adora. She’s not from his time.” 

Bow approached her at those words, “What do you mean, not from this time?” 

Razz looked up at him, smiling, “No time to talk, we must go.” She immediately started off, basket in hand. Swift Wind and Bow once again shrugged at each other and followed Razz.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Adora had told Micah and Angella she was out for a walk. She’d had a hard time convincing her hosts that she would be okay on her own. She didn’t have the sword with her, but she had her survival instincts and she knew the Whispering Woods like the back of her hand at this point. 

She always managed to find what she was looking for when she needed it here. Whether it was crashing near the sword with Catra, once again finding it right when Bow and Glimmer were there, and then always finding the one person who was always willing to answer her questions, however convoluted the answers were. 

Adora stopped in front of the small brightly colored house covered in moss and vines, hidden just out of sight. It was curious that the place had never been found. But then again, Adora had a feeling that Razz was more powerful than she let others believe. How else could she have lived for thousands of years? 

“Ah! There you are, Adora,” Adora blinked in surprise. Madame Razz exited the house with a bright smile on her face. The lucidness with which she spoke confused Adora, but she quickly recovered. 

“Razz, I need your help,” Adora said. 

“Yes, yes, you do,” Razz said. “So do your friends.” Adora stepped back. 

“What?” 

Madame Razz sighed. “You need to pay attention. Now, come!” She started walking away from the house. Adora looked around, wondering if there was something else, she should be looking for, but as always all she could do was follow. 

Despite her age, Madame Razz moved quickly and easily through the woods. Soon they found themselves in front of Mara’s ship. Adora looked over at Razz. 

“How is this going to help me?” She asked. Razz clicked her tongue in disapproval. 

“Oh, Mara, you are so silly,” Madame Razz laughed and began to climb up the ramp. Adora sighed, walking silently behind. “You are early though. Or late. Loo-kee must have done something…” She continued muttering to herself as they entered the ship. Adora then realized with disappointment that without the sword she couldn’t activate it. 

“Now, where is that sugar?” Madame Razz mumbled as she searched around the old ship. Adora sighed. She should have known this wouldn’t be easy. She walked over to the dashboard and tapped it. The hologram she’d seen in the Crimson Waste appeared. Mara began speaking. Adora had seen this message already. She didn’t know what to do. She needed the sword to be She-Ra. 

“Ah, here it is!” Razz lifted a box of sugar. Adora sighed and walked over to the command chair, slumping into it. She wasn’t a hero without her sword. Glimmer was right. She wasn’t the hero everyone deserved. Glimmer had magic and didn’t need her father’s staff to do it, Bow was brilliant with or without his arrows, and the other princesses were all connected to Etheria itself. They pulled from elements. All Adora had was her sword. 

Adora clenched her fists and slammed them into the armrests. How could she help anyone if she was so weak? “What am I doing?” Adora muttered. 

“You are scared.” Adora looked up to find Madame Razz was finished with whatever searching she’d been immersed in. She rapped Adora on the head with her broom. “But you are brave too. Like my Mara.” 

Adora laughed hollowly. “I’m not brave. I can’t do anything without my powers or my sword.” Madame Razz laughed and rapped Adora’s head again. She frowned at the older woman. 

“Silly, I told you, Mara, Dear, She-Ra isn’t a sword,” She gestured to the ground outside the ship. “She-Ra is a part of Etheria, of its magic.” She laughed. “Why do you think the First Ones needed a sword, hmm?” 

Adora thought for a moment. She did remember Light Hope saying the sword was a portable runestone. But it was so small. How could something so small be capable of so much power? She knew about the weapon, but she didn’t know how it worked exactly. 

Adora stood and walked over to the dashboard. If She-Ra was a First One and the sword was simply a tool to channel the power. She looked over to find Razz was grinning. 

“You figured it out?” Madame smiled. “Took you long enough. Well?” Adora approached where the sword used to go in the slot on the dashboard. She placed her hand on it. 

Adora closed her eyes and concentrated. She thought about Etheria. Its magic, its creatures, the energy it held in every blade of grass, every piece of dirt, and gritted her teeth. A minute passed and nothing happened. Adora sighed. Her arms dropped to her sides. 

“I can’t do this.” Madame Razz sighed and walked over to Adora. 

“You think you can do this in one minute?” Madame Razz chided. Adora’s mind went to her words to Angella. 

_Strength takes time. _You can’t rush growth. It happens on its own terms. Adora hadn’t adjusted to Brightmoon overnight. She’d taken time to learn how to live her own life, outside of a military that had trained her to hate the people she’d come to love. No matter how many times the Horde had knocked the Rebellion down, they’d risen repeatedly. Why? As a Horde soldier she’d never been able to understand it. To her, at that time, she’d seen them as a nuisance, like weeds in a garden that refused to die as they infested the healthier plants. But the Rebels were full of passion, of compassion, and trust that the sun would rise another day.__

__Adora had only come to believe those things too after meeting Bow and Glimmer. Adora had to help them. She wanted to protect them. To protect Etheria. That’s why she took the sword. Adora stood once more and placed her hands on her chest, once more concentrating. She had pulled the power from somewhere. The sword was just a tool._ _

__She once more began to think of all the living things on Etheria, the creatures, the plants, the First Ones when they lived here, her people, and then the people… Glimmer. Her mind filled with thoughts of her best friend. Adora’s hands began to glow and she then reached out her hands and felt something different now. There was an energy in the air. Etheria was full of magic. It was magic. The entire planet was made of magic._ _

__Her body glowed and Razz reached out her hand to touch Adora’s. “Yes, Adora, Dearie,” Razz said. “Now you feel it.” Adora nodded and then broke contact to touch the dashboard. Then she heard the full story from Mara. The weapon nearly destroyed Etheria the first time. Adora couldn’t let that happen._ _

__“The sword…” Adora breathed. The sword was how the weapon would be controlled. She gritted her teeth._ _

__“Razz,” She looked over at the older woman. She looked sad for a moment._ _

__“My Mara was brave,” Razz said, “And so are you. You must go back.” Adora looked puzzled._ _

__“How? I don’t have a portal and activating one could destroy everything,” Adora said. Razz reached out her hand again._ _

__“Magic knows no time,” She said and squeezed Adora’s hand. Her body glowed more brightly than before and her body began shaking the way it had when she had first traveled to the past._ _

__“What’s going on?” Adora cried. Razz smiled calmly._ _

__“Focus, Adora!” Razz called over the crackle of the energy building, shaking the world around them so hard that it was causing Adora to become sick again. She squeezed her eyes shut again and when she opened them she was standing in front of Razz’s home and in the distance she could see the white decay of reality consuming everything in its path in the background._ _

__“Razz-” Adora turned to find that Razz wasn’t there anymore. Adora looked around frantically. Where was she? Then she heard shouting and ducked behind a tree. Through the leaves she could see two figures arguing close to the white abyss sucking away the world._ _

__“You made your choice, now live with it!” Adora felt a chill run down her spine as she watched herself kick the warped reality of Catra into the white mass slowly crawling its way towards them._ _

__The other Adora then turned and talked to Razz. Adora frowned as understanding hit her. Razz somehow existed in between moments. That’s how she knew where to be. Adora knew Razz had to be powerful. But this proved just how much. With the power Adora had gained from her experience with Razz she could easily get the sword out. She could save Angella and all Etheria._ _

__Adora then took off to wait at the Beacon. As she moved the decay began to warp and twist. She stared back at it in horror. Her presence in two places was destroying the world at a faster rate. She had to hurry._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	8. Flux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for now. More will be posted later. This chapter covers a little of my current theory that Razz is some kind of time traveler or that she at least has access to different timelines. She never seems grounded in her current time period and while it may be due in part to the fact that she is old and has memory issues, she does also seem to know more about the past She-Ra, current (Adora), and my theory is that her memory issues with what timeline it is has to do with her traveling so frequently between past and present. She also hasn't aged much in the show. All other characters have changed in age when the past is shown and Razz has not. That's my present theory anyhow. If you'd like to discuss this more, feel free to message me or comment on the chapter. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it.

In a matter of minutes Bow found himself in an even stranger situation than he began in. Just moments ago, he was following Razz onto Mara’s ship, he was playing Mara’s message again in hopes that he would learn something new. But to no avail. He then tried to turn the ship on without the aid of the sword or She-Ra. After a few minutes of tinkering and pressing random buttons, he’d slumped into the command chair only to blink and see that Razz was no longer with him. He looked around frantically. His mind filled with millions of horrible scenarios of what might have happened to Razz. None of them would make sense to a rational person. 

Swift Wind seemed equally frazzled. “Where did she go?” 

“I don’t know!” Bow cried, chewing on his fingernails. “What if she’s a hologram like Light Hope?” 

“She’s not a hologram!” Swift Wind yelled back. “I think.” Both ran in panicked circles around the ship until Bow noticed something off. 

“Wait!” He stopped in his tracks and peered out of the ship. “Oh… no.” 

“What, did Razz burn her pie-” Swift Wind started but cut himself off when he saw what Bow was looking at. “Well, that’s not good.” Just behind the Whispering Woods there was a bright white mass eating away at everything in its path and it wasn’t slowing down. It was tumbling and swirling like a horizontal tornado, spiraling out of control. 

“What is going on?” Bow froze. Brightmoon was in the path of the mass. It was going to swallow everyone up. “This is just like that alternate reality from the portal. Someone must have opened it again.” Who could have done it again? Hordak had gotten what he wanted from the last two. Bow shook the thought from his mind. He didn’t have time to contemplate it. He had to find out where it was coming from and save his friends still in Brightmoon. 

“We have to go,” Bow said. Swift Wind needed no further prompting. He knelt slightly to allow Bow to climb onto his back. They took off just as the mass reached the edges of the clearing where the ship was. They had to weave through the remaining edges of reality until they could fly through an intact part of the forest. Bow looked out at the crumbling edges of reality. This wasn’t like before though. Something was wrong, far worse than before. Last time he didn’t remember anything from his current reality. This was different. He knew everything, remembered all his friends, and still reality seemed to be collapsing. 

His eyes followed the path of destruction. Trees, land, and crying creatures were getting sucked up into the hungry white mass. He bit his lip. He hoped that everyone was okay. Swift Wind swerved to avoid some white that crept too close to their current path. Soon Brightmoon came into view. It was currently untouched, but he could still see the destructive white mass wasn’t far behind. Swift Wind landed and they hurried inside. Once in the hallway Bow spotted Glimmer’s pink hair from afar. 

“Glimmer!” She turned around at the sound of his voice. Fear was evident on her face. 

“Bow!” She cut the time getting to him with her warp. They hugged each other tight and both let out heavy sighs of relief. They pulled back. 

“I’m so sorry, Bow,” Glimmer said, breathing heavily, “I shouldn’t have said the things I did. When we saw that thing coming, we thought you were…” She bit her lip. Bow shook his head. 

“I’m okay. We thought the same thing happened to you guys,” Bow squeezed Glimmer’s hands reassuringly. Glimmer smiled faintly and then frowned. 

“The Horde was wiped out by that thing,” She said. “Whatever it is, it’s dangerous. They tried running and it just pulled them in. It’s worse than the one from before.” 

Bow nodded. “I noticed that too. It’s not coming from a portal,” He rubbed his chin. “Whatever the power source is, it’s not tech.” Glimmer thought for a moment. 

“You mean it’s magic?” She asked. Bow sighed. 

“I’m not completely positive. All I know is that we need to figure out where it’s coming from and fast,” He looked right into Glimmer’s eyes then. Hers were filled with fierce determination, but also a fear that went right to her bones. It was raw and unlike the fear that the Horde filled her with, this fear gave her a sense that her very existence could vanish, no one would remember it. 

They made their way into the war room where the Princesses, looking as rattled as Bow felt, were gathered. 

“So, you’ve all seen what’s happening,” Glimmer began, “And we need to figure out how to stop it.” 

Even Mermista, who was usually unfazed by anything looked unnerved, “How do you suggest we do that?” 

“This is one adventure I do not like,” Sea Hawk admitted. 

“I hate to suggest this, but I think we need to look in the same place as the last portal,” The General said. Bow exchanged a look with Glimmer. They both had the same thought about how the last time they’d gone with Adora but had vanished before she could pull out the sword. This time there was no Adora, no sword, and they would be risking dying for nothing if they went now. 

“The last time the portal was centered on She-Ra,” Glimmer said, carefully avoiding her friend’s name. Bow placed a hand on Glimmer’s shoulder for support. She smiled at the gesture and then continued. “It has to be centered on something this time and we won’t know if we stay here. We’ll be sitting targets.” 

“We’ll evacuate everyone,” Perfuma cut in. “We will protect the people of Brightmoon.” The General nodded in agreement. 

“Good,” Glimmer said, “Then Bow and I will go to the Beacon to see if the center is there.” 

“Your Majesty, I didn’t mean you should go,” The General objected. Glimmer sighed. She knew that as Queen she shouldn’t leave her kingdom alone and leaderless, but this was one task that she had to do herself. No one could complete it for her. 

“This is my choice,” Glimmer stated, trying to pull as much strength into her voice as she could muster. It still shook as she spoke. “As Queen, it’s my responsibility to protect Brightmoon. I order you to take care of my people until I return.” The General stiffened but didn’t dare defy a direct command from her Queen. It was clear that Glimmer had made up her mind. 

After dividing up the tasks to the Princesses for the evacuation, Bow and Glimmer climbed onto Swift Wind’s back and began to fly back towards what was left of the Whispering Woods. 

“Do you think that the center is there?” Bow asked. Glimmer kept her eyes focused on the destruction in front of them. Internally, she had a feeling that it wasn’t the real center. She just didn’t know where else to go. She had to do something. She’d spent too long on the sidelines, commanding from afar. She wasn’t like her mother. It was hard to accept that she could never be the leader her mother was. But maybe she didn’t need to be. 

“Something has to be,” She said. The first portal event and this one couldn’t be too different. Even if more magic was involved, the way time and space was falling apart gave her this strange nagging feeling, like she had to be someplace. 

As they neared the Beacon another wave of white mass rolled across the woods and sent them tumbling to the ground. The wave continued to eat its way across the forest floor, approaching the three figures sprawling across the ground. Bow saw it and began to crawl on his back away from the mass. Swift Wind saw another wave slice through a boulder and the floor near Glimmer’s feet cracked, dipping into the white mass. He leaped up and knocked her over, causing her to land on her stomach a couple feet away. He sighed in relief but then let out a yelp as the mass took hold of his tail and dragged him down. 

“Swift Wind!” Glimmer yelled, but no sooner had the words left her lips then he was gone, dissipated by the glow. As if it was invigorated by its latest conquest, the mass sped up its hungry gobbling of the land. Glimmer was on her feet and grabbed Bow, pulling him as fast as they could run away from the massive white monster. 

They managed to arrive at the Beacon with the mass not far behind. Bow leaned over, catching his breath. “What now?” He breathed. Glimmer looked around. The Beacon looked normal. This couldn’t be it. Swift Wind gave his life to save them. 

“There has to be something here!” Glimmer called out. But all she could see around her was the incoming destruction of everything she knew and loved. 

“Wait, look!” Her eyes shot up as the Beacon glowed and then disappeared in a mass of colored lights. In its place was a swirling tornado-like cone of energy and a sparkling light at its center. Glimmer held her hand over her eyes to shield them from the increasing glow. 

“What is that?” She said. Before Bow could respond the tornado, it increased speed and shot out beams of light across the ground. Both hopped out of the way of the beams and stood transfixed as silhouettes appeared around them. They were murmuring things, but it was faint, as though they were echoes that had been reverberated off too many surfaces, tired, and drained. Glimmer strained to see what was happening. She could see three people standing and talking in one place and then she saw a fainter silhouette hidden in the trees out of the view of the three. 

“Glimmer!” Bow grabbed her and pulled her out of the way as another beam of light struck the ground where she had been a moment before. The two stared up at the tornado of energy as it grew larger and spat out light at a faster rate. Behind them the white mass crept closer, the woods tumbling down into its jaws.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------- 

Adora didn’t have to wait long by the Beacon before she saw the forms of her two best friends and her past self approaching. It pained Adora to see Glimmer so carefree, to have such pure untainted faith in her, before finding out what would happen next. Adora steeled herself. She had to complete her mission. It was the only way to stop Glimmer from hurting. 

“You say you know us? Well, we know you…” Glimmer’s words brought a small smile to Adora’s lips. She watched past Adora grow horrified as her friends vanished. Adora wanted to jump in, to assure her past self that help was on the way as Angella swooped in to save past Adora. 

This was it. Adora had to get Angella out of the way. As soon as both past versions backs were turned Adora moved closer to the Beacon and looked up at the sword. She sighed inwardly. She hadn’t figured out how to get it. She couldn’t fly like Angella could. Her eyes went to Angella. She was already talking to past Adora and was getting ready to go grab the sword. There wasn’t enough time. Angella turned her back and Adora sprinted past and grabbed her arm. Angella turned around. 

“Angella-” Adora barely got Angella’s name out before the ground began to shake again. The air around them was vibrating again. Angella’s attention was on the sword. Adora had to get past her. She concentrated again and tried to feel the magic around her like Razz had taught Adora to do. 

Her hands began to glow but so did the energy around her. The white mass began to vibrate and increased speed again. Adora backed up a couple of paces. A glowing curtain of sparkling energy fell across the ground then, pushing the white mass back but not halting it completely. Adora froze when she heard voices coming from the other side of the curtain. She couldn’t be distracted though. She shook her head and continued to concentrate on pulling energy from within her. Her feet lifted off the ground a little and she then took a few steps forward and pushed Angella aside before taking a leap into the air. 

“Adora!”   
\-------------------------------------------------------------- 

Glimmer’s head whipped around at the clear sound of someone yelling. There was a glowing film-like curtain in front of the Beacon now and air around them was growing thicker with energy as the white mass grew stronger around them. 

She walked toward the curtain. “Glimmer, wait! We don’t know what that thing is.” Bow grabbed her arm. 

“I thought I heard something, someone…” Glimmer said slowly. “Behind this thing. I feel like I know that voice.” Bow glanced around nervously. 

“Okay, but we don’t know who the voice is,” Bow said, gently trying to guide Glimmer away from the curtain. 

“We need answers, Bow,” Glimmer said, “And fast.” She gestured to the white mass as it grew closer to where they were standing. Bow restrained the urge to stand in Glimmer’s way. He didn’t want her anywhere near that glowing curtain. Especially with how dangerous the white mass proved to be, the odds of the curtain being just as risky was incredibly high. Bow did not like those odds. Normally he would want to look on the bright side, but lately he’d lost his ability to focus on the positive. 

“I don’t know, this seems weird,” Bow said. Glimmer sighed and look exasperatedly around. 

“Everything about this is weird,” Glimmer gestured around her. “Nothing is normal anymore. We just have to adjust.” She looked at the curtain with renewed concentration. “Whatever that means.” Bow grimaced. “Please be careful?” He pleaded. Glimmer smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, I got this,” She then returned her attention to the curtain. She could make out the forms of someone just behind the transparent film. It was clearly some kind of magic, but it flowed like water. She lifted her hand and touched it. The surface rippled slightly but didn’t break or part. Glimmer frowned. She then activated her powers and pressed a glowing hand against the curtain. It shimmered and suddenly she could hear the voices on the other side. 

“Adora!” 

“I have to do this. Glimmer needs you.” Glimmer’s eyes went wide. That was Adora. And her mother? How? She lifted her hands and pressed them against the curtain again and then the film began to move, trickling and dripping at first and then it began flooding the ground, pouring down like a waterfall. 

“Glimmer? What’s going on?” Bow cried. Glimmer looked furtively around. 

“I don’t know!” The energy of the curtain was now clashing with the white mass and the crackling sound it was making was causing a black erosive mass to form. 

“Oh, oh no.” Bow’s words were lost as the mass let loose a fractured, bone chilling roar and swallowed half of the Whispering Woods, sending sparks of energy flying around. A small portion struck a nearby tree and it melted into a black goo. The curtain then split and for a brief second Glimmer saw clearly the figures on the other side. Black glowing tendrils began to stream from the curtain towards the figures. Glimmer clenched her fists and charged through the small opening. 

“Glimmer, no!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! See you at the next one!


	9. The Gates of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience. I've been busy trying to get ready for my upcoming class tomorrow, Monday. My quarter begins this week so I may not get to posting the last chapters until this weekend. I appreciate your comments and support for this fic. I am already planning a sequel so you'll have that to look forward to when I go on my next break. The last chapter is also incredibly long so it's taking a while to edit and format, but I should have that done by the end of this week. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy these next two chapters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. More updates to come later this week!

More curtains were splitting through the masses, splintering off into flowing veins and the remaining solid ground of the Whispering Woods were also breaking off into floating islands of their own. Glimmer teleported from a couple of smaller rocks and landed at the edge of the island on the other side of the first curtain. The edges crumbled and she let out a yelp as she almost toppled into the black darkness forming behind her. A hand reached out and pulled her onto the mass. 

“Glimmer, oh, thank goodness.” She looked up at Bow. He’d followed her. She wasn’t surprised, but boy was she glad he had her back as usual. “What were you thinking?” He asked, hugging her. She didn’t respond but merely pointed to the scene before them. 

“Wait… Adora?” Bow breathed. There she was. Or rather, there were two of her. One was staring up at the other as she floated above their heads. And then there was the other figure. Glimmer’s heart seized. 

“Mom?” Glimmer started to walk towards the others, but Bow once again pulled her back. “Wait, Glimmer, we don’t know what’s going on. We need to be careful.” 

“That’s my Mom!” Glimmer cried. “She’s alive, she’s here, and so is… Adora.” Glimmer’s eyes went from one Adora to the other. She wasn’t sure what was happening, but it was obvious that this wasn’t some kind of shapeshifter like Double Trouble. But how? 

“What’s going on?” Glimmer asked, keeping her voice low to avoid drawing attention to themselves. “How are they here?” 

Bow squinted and shook his head. “I don’t know. But maybe it has something to do with the portal splitting time and space apart?” He wished Entrapta was here, she would have some solid theories on what was happening here and would love to analyze this bizarre situation. Then again, she might make this already tense situation more explosive. 

Glimmer’s hands glowed as she readied more photokinetic blasts. She had to find out what was happening. If there was a chance her mother and Adora were alive, she needed to help them. She needed them both. Making Adora think she was worth less than Angella, making Adora think she didn’t matter to Glimmer, that Glimmer didn’t know how much Adora had done for the Rebellion, for Etheria, and for Glimmer was the worst mistake of Glimmer’s life. She was wrong. She’d never felt so wrong in her entire life. Glimmer’s eyes glowed as she summoned her staff into her hand. No one was going to be hurt on her watch as Queen. Never again would she let Adora feel like she didn’t matter. 

“Adora!” Glimmer yelled and then the curtain burst open and the force of the waves of energy knocked Glimmer over. The black mass was practically screaming at this point and was collecting into a giant ball of swirling energy that was pulling everything in the opposite direction of the spiral of energy coming from the sword’s portal. Glimmer clamped her hands to her ears. The split pulling was making her skin crawl. It felt like a tug of war over her body. The sparkles in her hands were also shooting in either direction, dragged into the masses.   
\---------------------------------------------- 

Adora looked down at the sound of her name. Was it Angella? Adora saw that the Queen was distracted momentarily by the other Adora. Apparently, it hadn’t occurred to her that there were two. Adora’s eyes then went back further and her eyes widened at the sight of the new energy sucking black mass forming. As the two pulling forces stretched and tugged at the land masses grew stronger a third opening formed. It was a small box shape at first, then it began opening out like a door. The frame was made of the curtain and the “door” was the ever-expanding magic energy that was pulling the third portal open. 

Adora tried to ignore it. She had to get the sword. She concentrated on the energy around her and pushed herself closer to the sword. A couple of floating pieces of the Whispering Woods passed by her and she used them to hop closer to the sword above her. 

Another yell came from below. Adora glanced down to see that Angella had finally noticed her. She was flying up. Adora couldn’t let her. Not when Adora was this close to being the hero she was meant to be. Angella drew close but stopped when she heard a third voice. 

“Mom!” Adora’s heart leapt into her throat and she felt sick. Glimmer was there, her eyes wide with a range of emotions; relief, desperation, and most of all, fear. She could see two of the people she cared about close to this mass of energy that was growing more unstable by the minute. 

They all looked up to see the “door” that was forming emit a low rumbling howl and it turned to a light glowing blue color and began changing every second to another color. What on Eternia was that? 

Before Adora could try to figure out what that thing was, it glowed brighter and then a blue wash whited out her vision for a moment. When she was able to open them again she saw a figure standing before her. 

“Who…” She squinted. “Angella?” She blinked slowly, holding her hand up to shield herself from the continually overbearing glow of the energy around her. Once her eyes adjusted she dropped her hands to her sides. 

“Hello again, Adora,” This Angella was from the past, where Adora had just been. “I thought I might find you here.” Adora’s mouth stayed open for a few seconds longer than she would have liked in surprise at seeing Angella here of all places. 

“What… how are you here?” Adora said. Her mind still hadn’t caught up to what was happening around her. 

Angella smiled and gestured around them. “Everything that has happened has caused a rift in the timeline.” Adora’s eyebrows shot up. 

“Oh, don’t look so surprised,” Angella said, smiling. “I’m an immortal Princess. I have some idea how timelines work.” Her shoulders dropped a little as she looked sadly around. “I knew you weren’t of our world from the moment you arrived.” Adora continued to stare blankly. 

“But… then why didn’t you say anything?” Adora asked. 

“I wasn’t sure why you were with us,” Angella said carefully, “Only that you didn’t belong in our time. Your aura, your magical energy… Micah noticed it too.” Adora’s eyes continued to widen, she was sure they were going to pop out of her skull at any moment from the amount of surprise. 

Angella smiled. “You want to know a secret?” Her image flickered for a moment to show the older Queen, the one Adora knew best. “I was a coward with Micah. I couldn’t tell him how I felt for so long. But when I heard the words you spoke about the person you loved. I felt some courage.” Angella sighed, her eyes filled with sadness. “Somewhere between then and now I lost sight of what it meant to be brave.” 

“But you’re braver than I am,” Adora objected. “You’ve been fighting the Horde for so long, you kept fighting no matter how much you lost. That’s courage too.” Angella’s eyes sparkled with a warmth that Adora wasn’t familiar with. Angella placed her hand on Adora’s shoulder. 

“I can see why Glimmer was so drawn to you,” Angella said. “You have so much hope. We need more of that now more than ever.” Adora tilted her head to one side, uncomprehending. 

“Huh?” Adora stared curiously at the Queen. “What do you mean?” Angella smiled. 

“Don’t make the same mistakes with her that I did with Micah. Don’t wait to tell her how you feel,” Angella looked over at the doorway as the light faded from the room, revealing the outside world again. 

“This portal of time needs to be closed,” Angella continued. “I can shut it from my end, but you will need to close the original.” She pressed her forehead to Adora’s the way that she had with Glimmer many times. “I know you’ll make the right choice.”


	10. Lifeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some much needed Glimadora fluff before the last chapter (which will be long and intense). My plan is to line it up with my version of the events at the end of season 4. I definitely plan to have more fluff in the sequel, so hopefully the angst in this one didn't put off too many of you. 
> 
> I appreciate your comments and kudos, so thank you for reading!

Adora looked around and clamped her hands over her ears as the sound of the roaring energy of the portals tearing space and time apart returned. Adora looked up at the sword with renewed vigor. Her blue eyes tracked down to where Glimmer stood, transfixed, pink eyes darting between Adora and her mother. Then pink eyes met blue as Adora floated closer to the sword. 

Her fingers were mere inches from touching the sword. But she retracted them. She couldn’t shake Glimmer’s gaze. The new Queen was standing with one hand grasping her opposite shoulder, slumped in exhaustion. Adora bit her lip. 

“Adora,” She turned to see Angella next to her. 

“Queen Angella,” Adora breathed. The Queen looked between Adora and the sword. 

“You look tired,” The Queen said, touching Adora’s cheek. 

“I’m fine,” Adora insisted. “Someone has to pull the sword out and it can’t be you.” The Queen looked taken aback for a moment. Adora waved her hand. “Sorry, it’s just, I know what happens here. Glimmer needs you. She fell apart without you.” 

“And what about _you _?” Angella returned with some stern firmness in her voice. Adora was stunned into silence by how defiant the Queen’s voice was. Adora thought from the way the Queen had talked about Micah that Glimmer had gotten most of her stubbornness from him, but Adora could see now that Glimmer’s grit, her courage, and her resilience came from Angella. “What about _your _life, Adora?” Adora looked away.____

__

__She hadn’t thought about her own life much. In the Horde, all that mattered was serving Hordak and training to destroy the Princesses. Now that she was in the Rebellion as She-Ra her only goal was to protect everyone, to defeat the Horde, and fulfill her destiny. She never once considered what came after. How could she think about her own needs when people needed her? She was a hero first._ _

__

__“I… I can’t,” Adora whispered. “Etheria needs me to save it.” Angella sighed. The world around them was crumbling. The third portal was flickering as though it were attempting to close, but it couldn’t if the others weren’t closed. Adora looked to the sword._ _

__

__“And who will save you?” Adora’s eyes reluctantly met Angella’s. The Queen was staring her down, not angrily the way Shadow Weaver might when she was trying to impart some twisted form of wisdom, but with a protective forcefulness. As though she were trying to wrap Adora up with her words to shield her from all the negative things in the world._ _

__

__“I don’t need to be saved,” Adora said faintly. “I’m She-Ra. I just need to save everyone else.”_ _

__

__Angella gently took Adora’s hand and moved it away from the sword’s hilt. “Oh, Adora.” She nudged Adora slightly so she could look down at Glimmer. “Everyone needs to be saved sometimes.”_ _

__

__Adora’s resolve faltered for a moment and then she shook her head. “But Glimmer needs you!”_ _

__

__Angella didn’t respond right away but sighed instead before responding. “It’s your choice, Adora. I took the decision away from you before. To protect you. But this time you must decide what the right path is.” She backed away._ _

__

__Adora took that moment to push off a platform and grasped the hilt of the sword. The energy swirled around her and began to close in on them. Through the corner of her eye she could see the other portals were also edging closer to closing. This was it; she could close them and save Etheria. Angella would be safe. She closed her fingers around the hilt and began to pull it out. As it loosened the energy around her tightened, causing her to gasp. It never occurred to her that the increased energy would decrease her oxygen levels. Go figure._ _

__

__Adora pulled the sword back and the portal let out a screeching death rattle as it slowly closed. As the glowing mass slowly wrapped around her body Adora smiled weakly. At least Eternia would be safe. She gritted her teeth and let out a cough as she felt cold gripping her body. She could feel her pulse slowing as the oxygen ran out in the portal’s vacuum. She couldn’t imagine how horrible being here would be for anyone else. So, she had to. She had to shoulder the pain for the world._ _

__

__Her eyelids slid partway down. She didn’t have the strength left to keep them open. Her knees buckled and she drew them into her chest. She shivered and her eyelids slid even further closed._ _

__

__The space around her then burst with sparkling lights and something warm drew around her, pulling her against something solid and soft. Adora sighed. So, dying wasn’t that bad. At least the end was nice.  
\----------------------------------------------------- _ _

__

__Bow stood helplessly as he watched Adora grab the sword. He could see the other Adora on the ground, also staring up at the strange scene above them. He moved closer only to be pushed back by the sheer energy emitting from all three open portals. As Adora pulled the sword out the other two masses shrunk slightly and began to close. He took this opportunity to run to Glimmer’s side._ _

__

__“What’s happening?”_ _

__

__“Adora’s trying to close the portal,” Glimmer said. “She’s going to be okay, right?” She looked over at Bow._ _

__

__This time it wasn’t Bow who answered, “Whoever pulls out the sword will be stuck in between portals.” They both looked down at the other Adora. She looked so worn out. Glimmer looked down at her best friend. Is that what Adora looked like the night that Angella died? Adora was so vulnerable, shaking a little, and had this uncertainty in her eyes. _And I left her alone _Glimmer thought. She didn’t even try to think of how painful watching someone die could be and Adora had probably seen more of that than anyone Glimmer knew. And that wasn’t right.___ _

__

___Glimmer let out a sigh. She lifted her staff and in a burst of sparkles she was gone. “Glimmer!” Bow yelled, but she was gone. She appeared next to her mother._ _ _

__

___“Mom,” Glimmer whispered. “I have so much I want to tell you.” Angella pulled Glimmer into a hug._ _ _

__

___“You’ll always have me,” Angella touched Glimmer’s cheek. “Go.” Glimmer bit back her tears and vanished once more in a flurry of sparkles as she teleported inside the portal._ _ _

__

___Bow paced back and forth on the grass, watching Glimmer once again disappear to teleport to who knows where. He bit his nails and then looked up just as the air exploded in sparkles and Glimmer landed on the grass, arms wrapped around Adora’s waist. She looked up just as her mother took hold of the sword that was now abandoned and with a nod to her daughter, vanished with the portal. The other two portals slowly closed and Glimmer lifted her limp friend up, throwing Adora’s arm around Glimmer’s shoulder. They walked over to the third portal and with a painful glance upwards at the empty sky, the Best Friend Squad disappeared through the third portal to their time.  
\--------------------------------------------------- _ _ _

__

___Adora felt the warmth returning to her whole body. She couldn’t figure out why she was still feeling anything. She twitched her fingers only to find they weren’t moving far, like something was weighing them down. Her eyes opened slowly, and she looked up to find herself not in the portal, but in the Whispering Woods. Her body was half cradled in someone’s lap and her hand was tightly grasped in a pair of hands gently stroking her skin._ _ _

__

___She squinted blearily up and when the fog in her eyes cleared, she saw two pink eyes staring down at her. “Glimmer?”_ _ _

__

___“Adora!” Glimmer hugged her tightly. Adora gasped, coughing as the air was choked out of her momentarily again. “Oh, sorry.” Glimmer loosened her hug. “How do you feel?”_ _ _

__

___Adora blinked and winced as she tried to sit up. That was a mistake. She laid back down. “Confused? Why am I here?”_ _ _

__

___Glimmer’s eyes flickered with two emotions then, anger and fear. But then it was shortly followed by pain. “You tried to pull the sword out of the portal.”_ _ _

__

___“I remember that part,” Adora said, rubbing her head. The throbbing from being cut off from air hadn’t subsided yet._ _ _

__

___“And Glimmer went in to pull you out.” Adora nearly jumped at Bow’s voice._ _ _

__

___“Wait, what? Why?” Adora blurted. Glimmer’s eyes went wide with frustration._ _ _

__

___“Why?! What do you mean, why?” She groaned. “You almost died! What were you thinking going in there without backup?” Glimmer took a second to breathe when Bow put a calming hand on her shoulder. “That’s what you’re always telling me. You need to have someone to help get you out when you go too far.”_ _ _

__

___Adora slumped over, barely muttering her next words, “I had to.” Glimmer rotated so she could grab Adora’s shoulders and force her to look into Glimmer’s eyes. Hesitant blue orbs looked back. “Your Mom was going to die if I didn’t. I had to.”_ _ _

__

___Glimmer’s eyes didn’t falter. “You have nothing to prove to me, Adora. You’re my best friend.”_ _ _

__

___“I don’t?” Adora bit back, tears creeping into her eyes. “You told me my best wasn’t enough. I needed to be a better hero.” Glimmer shook her head fervently._ _ _

__

___“No, I was wrong,” Glimmer murmured faintly. “So very wrong and I’m so sorry.” She finally broke eye contact. “I should never have blamed you for the decision Mom made. She did it to protect you. And I can’t blame her for that.”_ _ _

__

___Adora’s heart thumped in her ears. She thought about what Angella had said about talking about her feelings with Glimmer. Was this what she meant? What was going on with Glimmer? “But she’s your Mom, Glimmer.” Adora said, hugging her knees. “Don’t you want her to come back?”_ _ _

__

___Glimmer’s eyes softened and she wiped the tears away, “Of course I do. And I’ll miss her.” She took Adora’s hands in hers. “But I can’t lose you too.”_ _ _

__

___Adora stared at her best friend. “I don’t… understand?” Glimmer groaned and then shook her head, smiling at Adora. _Of course, she wasn’t getting it _. Glimmer thought Adora had finally gotten the hang of emotions and connections since leaving the Horde, but she overestimated the limits of what types of relationships Adora was aware of.___ _ _

__

___“I want you to stay here, Adora,” Glimmer continued. “With me.” Adora’s eyes widened and then she smiled._ _ _

__

___“Even you need protection sometimes,” Bow added. Adora and Glimmer quirked their eyebrows at him. “What, she does. You’re both reckless. And stubborn. And…” He stopped at the exasperated expressions on his friends’ faces. “I’ll go over there.” He walked off to give them some much needed privacy._ _ _

__

___“You… really hurt me,” Adora said as soon as Bow was out of earshot. “You’re one of my best friends, Glimmer. I just wanted to be someone you can be proud of.” Glimmer reached out to touch Adora’s cheek. She pulled away slightly. Glimmer flinched but tried not to let it get to her._ _ _

__

___“I didn’t mean those things,” Glimmer said. “I’m sorry. I was angry because nothing I was doing was going right and I felt like I was failing as a Queen. It was my fault and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.” Adora leaned into Glimmer’s hand then. “You’ve made me so proud. You’re brave, kind, sweet, and you’re so recklessly selfless that it hurts to watch.”_ _ _

__

___“It hurts?” Adora repeated, still slightly confused. Glimmer thumbed Adora’s cheek._ _ _

__

___“A lot. You keep throwing your life away like it doesn’t matter. And it does, to everyone who loves you.”_ _ _

__

___Adora stared at Glimmer. “Do you?”_ _ _

__

___Glimmer’s cheeks flushed red and she had to remind herself to breathe when Adora’s hand rested on her cheek now. “Um… Yes?” She shook her hesitation away. “Of course, I do. You’re an easy person to love.”_ _ _

__

___Adora’s mind went blank then. She hadn’t really understood what love meant before leaving the Horde. Her idea of love was dependent on what she did right, how she performed as a soldier, and not much else. Here though, with everyone at Brightmoon, she didn’t know how to act. She always wanted to prove she was worthy of the love that Glimmer, Bow, and Angella seemed to offer so freely. And Glimmer’s words had cut her deeply in that they confirmed Adora’s fears: she didn’t deserve that love._ _ _

__

___“I’m not though,” Adora said. “I’m a failure at being a soldier and being She-Ra.” Glimmer ran her fingers gently through Adora’s hair._ _ _

__

___“You are incredibly…lovable,” Glimmer murmured, embarrassment at the words causing her face to flush even more. “And you’re not a failure.” Glimmer assured her friend. “You’ve saved all of us more times than I can count and more importantly,” She leaned her forehead against Adora’s, “I’m not in love with She-Ra. I’m in love with you, Adora. She-Ra is a hero, sure.” Glimmer pulled back slightly. “But you, Adora, you’re my hero. You’ve been there for me in ways She-Ra can never be. She-Ra isn’t the one who tried to get my mom back. That was you.” Glimmer paused and then finished, “And even if you hadn’t done that, I’d still love you. You don’t have to prove a thing to me. You’re more than enough.”_ _ _

__

___Adora smiled and touched Glimmer’s cheek. “You’re the one who saved me.” If she had Glimmer, Adora knew her world would be brighter, and she had someone who could pull her out of anything. Adora breathed a sigh of relief and then slumped over, exhaustion finally taking over._ _ _

__

___“Adora!” Glimmer yelled in a panic. Bow ran over, catching Adora as she fell over._ _ _

__

___“She’s okay,” Bow said after examining Adora. She was sleeping, heavily. The events of the last day or so had finally caught up with her. “Just needs some rest.” Glimmer sighed in relief._ _ _

__

___“I think we all could use some.” She said and took Bow’s hand. “Let’s go home.”_ _ _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Chapter 11 will be coming over the weekend. So thank you for your continued patience as I finish editing it in between my assignments for my classes.


	11. What We Stand For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All! 
> 
> Thank you for your patience with this last chapter. As promised it is nice and long. I do plan to write a sequel, however, it will likely not be posted until I'm done with my current quarter at my college. I will try my best to update as soon as I can though. 
> 
> I do want to also add a minor warning for some graphic violence and swearing in this chapter. The sequel may get bumped up a rating depending on how the writing goes, but for now I think a minor warning will do. If anyone has any issues, please let me know and I will add more content warnings. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Returning to Brightmoon was quick and immediately any chance of a quiet reunion was disrupted by reality setting back in. While the opening of three portals had done some lasting damage to the land around them, leaving huge holes or cracks in the ground where time had literally severed sections of their world apart, the Horde was still marching ahead. Their forces were scattered and some of their machines were wrecked beyond recognition, but if Glimmer knew anything about Hordak or what she’d learned about Catra from Adora, they weren’t likely to give up attacking the Rebellion no matter how high the casualties rate rose. 

Glimmer personally saw to it that Adora was safely settled in her room to rest. She had been sleeping without much awareness to the world around her. While Glimmer was thrilled her friend was getting some much-needed rest, she couldn’t deny how badly the rebellion needed She-Ra right now. But the truth was that Adora was in no condition to fight anyone with or without her sword. Glimmer sighed, leaning her head against the door jamb as she watched her friend sleep. Adora had never been this tired. Glimmer didn’t want to leave her. After everything they’d been through, leaving Adora on her own seemed wrong on so many levels. But Glimmer was the Queen. Brightmoon needed her. 

What could they do? Glimmer had to find a way to save Brightmoon from the incoming Horde and from Horde Prime. They were out of time. 

Glimmer strode down the hallway and took a deep breath before entering the war room. “Your Majesty, thank goodness you’re okay.” The General said, approaching Glimmer as soon as she entered the room. 

The other Princesses were watching Glimmer with hesitant expressions. Glimmer sighed. “Look, I’m not going to yell at anyone. Not anymore. That’s not helping us win this. We need solutions and fast.” She looked around for suggestions. 

“What about She-Ra?” Mermista asked. Glimmer shook her head. “Adora isn’t in any condition to fight,” Glimmer said, “And we don’t have the sword.” 

Mermista looked surprised and a little dejected. “Well, what are we supposed to do then? Like, we don’t have enough people here to fight the whole Horde.” Glimmer looked over at her mother’s empty chair. She tried to think what her mother would do. Reckless, impulsive decisions had always been Glimmer’s signature strategy, or lack thereof. But now, she had to find a balance between the two. She couldn’t foolishly risk her life without it putting the kingdom in jeopardy, but she also couldn’t stand by and do nothing. She had to act. 

“The Horde won’t be at their base. I’ll get the sword back.” Glimmer looked up in alarm. Adora was in the doorway. She was walking lopsided and when she took a step into the room she staggered and nearly hit the floor if not for a nearby guard catching her and helping her into a chair. 

“Adora!” Glimmer was at her friend’s side in a minute. “What are you doing here? You’re in no condition to be up right now.” Adora sucked in a breath and met Glimmer’s eyes with defiant blue ones. Adora was in pain. She was trying to hide it, but her breathing was labored. Whatever had happened to her in the portal had damaged her somehow. But she was still here trying to stand up despite her body’s protests. 

“I’m fine,” Adora said and then winced visibly. Glimmer folded her arms across her chest and scowled at her friend. Nothing got past Glimmer. Not when it came to Adora. Glimmer could read her like a book. Adora may have been good at hiding her injuries in the Horde, but here her winces, limps, and heavier breaths were all tell tale signs to Glimmer that something was seriously wrong. Adora hadn’t been She-Ra in a while and had just been through a huge amount of trauma, mentally and physically. The portal’s effects were devastating to those outside it, Glimmer couldn’t imagine what being inside the portal was like. Angella was immortal, maybe it wouldn’t have hurt her as much as someone like Adora, who was still mortal and while Adora was She-Ra, the non-hero side was still vulnerable same as everyone else. 

Glimmer chose to not to argue with Adora about the state she was in right now. She was too stubborn to walk away from a fight when she felt responsible for the situation. “Adora,” Bow decided to step in as Glimmer’s brain struggled to come up with a non-combative way to tell the blonde girl that she wouldn’t make it through a fight. Not like this. “No one doubts that you’re capable of getting into the Fright Zone with the Horde’s forces gone and their base damaged by the portal…” 

“But you think I can’t fight right now?” Adora filled in, folding her arms across her chest, matching Glimmer’s stubborn stance. The Queen’s face twitched, and her defiance faltered for a second when she saw the dark circles under Adora’s eyes. Glimmer hadn’t noticed it in the dark when they were near the portal, but Adora looked gaunt. Her face had lost some of its usual color and her movements were slower. 

“You’ve been through a lot,” Bow continued. “No one would blame you if you took it easy.” Adora sighed. Bow meant well, but he wasn’t the hero chosen to protect Etheria. He wasn’t a leader, at least not in the same regard as someone like Glimmer was as Queen, or Adora as the person who inherited a destiny thousands of years old. Adora had never run from a fight in her entire life. She wasn’t about to start now. 

“I would,” Adora said firmly. “I can’t just sit here when you’re all putting your lives on the line.” Bow and Glimmer exchanged concerned looks. They both knew that if Adora decided she wanted to do something, it was better to just back her up and hope that they survived this mess. 

“You’re going to go no matter what we say,” Bow said. It wasn’t a question. Adora sighed and smiled. 

“I know the Horde better than anyone. Sneaking in would be easy,” Adora pointed out. 

“Or you could get your memory wiped,” Glimmer cut in. “Again.” Glimmer’s hands were shaking. Adora hated seeing that expression on Glimmer’s face. It was the same one she wore when Shadow Weaver had tried to wipe Adora’s mind. The former teacher of Mystacor had raised her hands and was zapping Adora’s skull with red bolts of lightning. She was screaming and Glimmer’s fury at the sound of her friend suffering had been the only thing that freed her from her restraints. 

“Glimmer…” Adora said quietly. They’d never talked about that incident in detail. There was no time. Adora had been so focused on helping Glimmer recover from glitching that they didn’t talk about how Adora had fared after almost having her memory erased. Or how Glimmer felt seeing Adora in agonizing pain. “I promise I’ll be okay.” 

Glimmer’s raised her hands in exasperation, “You can’t promise that! How do you know something won’t go wrong?” Adora blinked, she pushed herself up and limped over to Glimmer before anyone could help her stand. She laid a hand on Glimmer’s shoulder. All through their relationship Glimmer had been the one to calm Adora down. To be the one to balance out Adora’s constant need to fight. Now Adora’s presence seemed to have a cool, calming effect on Glimmer. 

“I don’t,” Adora admitted. “I’m going to be careful though.” Glimmer’s eyes flared then she nodded, clearly still at odds with this plan, but couldn’t find the words to argue with Adora at this point. 

“You’re not going alone,” Glimmer stated. Adora didn’t like the idea of losing her element of surprise or stealth for a team, but she also knew that she wasn’t in top shape to fight alone, especially without the sword. 

“I’ll go with her,” Bow said. Glimmer flicked her eyes to her other best friend. He gave Glimmer a reassuring thumbs up and a nod. Glimmer felt some relief that Bow would be with Adora. She trusted Bow with her own life. He’d saved them countless times and was good in a pinch. His practical sense of the world was good in a stealth mission. 

“I’ll go with them,” Sea Hawk blurted before anyone could stop him. “Adventure!” 

“No,” The Best Friend Squad deadpanned together. Sea Hawk looked like a kicked puppy, his face drooping. 

“Sea Hawk,” Bow said slowly, “You’re great on missions… just not stealth ones.” 

“Thank you for your honesty, Bow,” Sea Hawk said, trying not to look hurt. “You’re a true friend.” 

“Fine,” Mermista groaned. “I’ll go. I already know the sewer system.” She rolled her eyes. Glimmer nodded. 

“Then the team is final: Bow, Adora, and Mermista will go to retrieve the sword,” Glimmer said. “This is a retrieval mission. In and out. Everyone else prepare for battle.” The room stirred with action as all the attendees started to gather themselves for their upcoming missions. 

As the room emptied, Glimmer braced her hands on the back of her mother’s chair. Adora stayed behind and Bow shot a concerned look at her. She smiled at him. He returned the smile when he saw that she was going over to talk to Glimmer. He knew that they needed to talk before this mission. They’d been through a lot in the last couple weeks and while one conversation couldn’t resolve all the issues, it was still a start. 

Once Bow was gone, Adora crossed over to Glimmer and gently touched her back. “Hey.” Glimmer turned and bit her lip. “It’s going to be okay.” 

“Is it?” Glimmer asked. It sounded like she was battling infinite layers of uncertainty. It was foreign sound on Glimmer’s lips. She was always so full of boundless confidence, founded or not. She sighed and ran her hand over her mother’s chair. “I always thought she’d be with me. And she’d retire and would still be there to help me rule.” Adora felt the pangs of guilt return but she remained silent to let Glimmer air her feelings. 

“But she’s not,” Glimmer continued. “And I have to learn to live with that. I have to choose my own path. I just…” She gripped the edges of the chair, turning her knuckles white. “I don’t know how to do that.” 

Adora gently turned her friend around. “Angella had so much faith in you, Glimmer.” She paused, wondering how much she should tell Glimmer about the strange journey she’d gone through back in time. “Even before you were born, I’m sure she knew you would have a fire all your own.” Glimmer’s hands dropped to her sides as she stared wide eyed at Adora. “It’s the first thing that drew me to you.” 

“It did?” Glimmer continued to stare at Adora. She couldn’t help but chuckle. The pink creeping into the pink haired Queen’s face was too precious for words. The way Adora managed to reduce the heard headed, brazen, bold, stubborn, and quick-witted Glimmer to a few stammered words amused the taller girl. 

“You seemed so cold at first,” Adora said slowly. “But then I realized it was because you cared too much about everyone around you to let anything or anyone hurt them. Or take it away from you. You knew what loss was and you would do anything to make sure no one felt it the way you had. You had a fiery determination I’ve never seen before.” Adora stepped closer, brushing her fingers across Glimmer’s cheek. “I’ve never met anyone like you, Glimmer.” Her face now matched her pink hair. She swallowed, not sure if her heart could take any more of these comments from Adora. 

“Adora,” Glimmer whispered. She closed her eyes, wanting nothing more for them to be able to remain like this. Adora stepped closer and then stopped herself. Glimmer managed to compose herself long enough to speak again, “You’re so damn selfless. You break my heart every single time you jump in harm’s way. I can’t stand it.” Adora wasn’t surprised by the words, Glimmer had said a similar thing before Adora had passed out earlier. But the fact that Glimmer had stated how much she hated it with such force stuck with Adora. “But I know you’re a hero and that’s what heroes do…” She sighed. “And I wouldn’t want you to stop being the brave person I fell in love with.” 

Adora took Glimmer’s hands and pulled Glimmer into a hug. They lingered there for a while. “Adora?” There was fear in Glimmer’s voice now. Adora wanted to take it away, but she knew that she couldn’t. It was tearing her heart into pieces. “Promise me one thing?” 

“Anything,” Adora murmured. 

“Stay alive.” The words almost caught in Glimmer’s throat and she had to clench her teeth to keep from tearing up after she spoke them. Adora nodded, unable to form any sentences that could express how she felt now. There was so much she wanted to say to Glimmer. Words were never her thing. She was always driven by actions. So, she leaned in and pressed her lips to Glimmer’s forehead and then when she started to pull away Glimmer wrapped her arms around Adora’s neck and pulled her in to kiss her lips. 

They leaned their foreheads together and then Adora gently moved back, keeping her eyes locked with Glimmer’s. “I’ll come back.” She then exited the room, leaving Glimmer to stare once more at the empty chairs surrounding her. She hoped they would all be full once more.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Catra perched on the barrel of a Horde tank on a hill overlooking Brightmoon. She flicked her tail pensively back and forth, scowling. She had full memory of the portal opening just hours before and she’d seen the Horde ripped apart in front of her eyes. Tanks were whipped up and smashed into the ground before being swallowed by the white mass that took over the Whispering Woods. Horde soldiers were ripped apart, smashed into trees and then hurtled to their deaths either inside of the white mass or when their bodies were broken as they hit what remained of the ground. 

At least half of the Horde army was strewn about the ground. At least those that hadn’t been sucked into the mass and likely killed. Catra didn’t linger on the thought. All that mattered were those who survived. She needed to take Brightmoon while they were still vulnerable. She sniffed the air. 

“Catra!” Catra’s body slumped exasperation at hearing her name called by Scorpia. The taller Force Captain was sprinting over from the far end of the hill. 

“What is it, Scorpia?” Catra asked dryly. She didn’t have time for whatever Scorpia had to say. 

“Woo,” She heaved a deep breath before continuing. “I just got back from squads three to six and all the soldiers were accounted for.” 

“Great.” Catra muttered. Three squads were not enough to conquer Brightmoon. Even without She-Ra, Brightmoon still had the protection of the Princesses. They were just as annoying as She-Ra with their magical powers. She was going to destroy every last one of them. She’d finished off She-Ra. A feral grin crept onto her face. She was going to take out the Queen of Brightmoon once and for all.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Adora, Bow, and Mermista were teleported into the Fright Zone by Glimmer before she went back to Brightmoon. Her eyes never left Adora before she disappeared into a flurry of sparkles. She couldn’t say anything to her best friend. If she did, she was afraid she’d try to stop Adora from doing what needed to be done. She opted then for a silent look of concern and then a resolved nod to her friends before leaving. 

Glimmer’s departure left them in an eerie silence. They could hear the wind whipping against the buildings it was so quiet. Adora frowned. She didn’t like how empty it was. It was unsettling and all the hair on her head stood up at every tiny sound. 

“I know the Horde is gone,” Bow said, glancing furtively around. “But this place still gives me the creeps.” 

“We should stay on our guard,” Adora replied, agreeing with Bow’s caution. If the Horde’s training had taught Adora anything it was that you could never underestimate your enemy. Expecting the unexpected is what kept you alive in battle. She’d taken another sword from Glimmer’s armory as a precaution. Without the sword of She-Ra she was vulnerable. But she wasn’t going to go in unarmed. At least she still knew how to fight with a sword. She had fought without magic or the sword of She-Ra long before she’d found the sword in the Whispering Woods. 

Adora drew her sword and they continued through the Fright Zone, hiding behind some of the buildings every so often to be sure no patrols were passing through. Minutes passed without any sign of life. They reached the sewer and parted ways so Bow and Adora could find the same entrance to the main headquarters as when they launched their rescue mission of Glimmer. Mermista groaned plenty before jumping into the sewer once again. 

Adora and Bow found the door and they banged on it. Without incident Mermista let them inside. With every passing minute Adora felt her instincts screaming a warning. They continued down the hall, watching for soldiers and they arrived at a door locked by a keypad. 

“This has been too easy,” Bow said, once again speaking for the group. 

“Yeah, I mean, I love not having to do anything, but, like, this is just too…weird,” Mermista agreed. Adora carefully approached the door and wished that Entrapta was here to help them hack into the doors. She sighed and decided to try to guess the code. The Horde was predictable in its set of codes they cycled through. She plugged in the one she thought was best and the door beeped and opened. 

They ran through, weapons raised but once again found no guards around. They continued this cycle through multiple doors and as they grew closer to Hordak’s sanctum, where they presumed the sword would be, Adora began to feel strange. At first, she shrugged it off as part of her general fighting instincts and kept moving. But as they passed through another chamber door, she felt as if someone had dropped a weight on her chest. Her breathing hitched a few times and she had to stop to catch her breath. 

“Adora, what’s wrong?” Bow was at her side in an instant. Even Mermista looked troubled. 

“I…I don’t know,” Adora looked over at Bow. She took a deep breath and straightened. “I’m okay. We need to keep going.” He looked unconvinced. 

“Adora…” Bow said, sighing. He knew she was stubborn. But this was bordering on ridiculous. She hadn’t recovered entirely, and she was moving slower every second they spent in the Fright Zone. 

“Let’s go,” Adora stated. She turned her head to hide the grimace as she felt another pang of pain shoot through her. The weight in her chest was increasing and it seemed like her insides, right down to her bones were starting to feel out of balance. It didn’t even make any sense. What was happening to her body? 

They reached the corridor near Hordak’s sanctum and Adora’s body then seized up, causing her to trip and fall into the wall. 

“Adora!” Bow grabbed her hand and then froze when he heard a low cackle. A bunch of low clicks echoed through the corridor. The three looked around to find themselves surrounded by dozens of Horde soldiers with their guns trained on them. 

“Adora. You seem to have escaped death once more.” Adora’s eyes narrowed as Hordak stepped out of the amassed squadron of soldiers. 

“What can I say,” She said, smirking through her pain, “Your training paid off.” Hordak scowled, unamused. 

“Your insolence and betrayal thus far have gone unpunished,” Hordak snarled. “But no more. This ends now.” Adora looked around and then jumped as something pressed into her back. 

“I think you were looking for this?” Adora saw the glint of the sword of She-Ra out of the corner of her eye. She should have known Hordak or someone else would be waiting. They’d walked right into a trap. But Hordak had saved them the trouble of bringing out the sword. 

Adora quickly flipped around and grabbed the sword from the unsuspecting soldier who was holding it. That was too easy. Adora didn’t pause before shouting “For the Honor of Grayskull!” 

Instead of looking concerned or ordering his soldiers to strike, Hordak grinned. He just stood there for a second before reaching into his robe and then slamming an object into the sword. Adora’s eyes widened as she looked down at the discolored vine like substance slithered its way up from the runestone. Adora was rooted on the spot as the infection took hold of her body. She was too weak to fight it and this infection felt different. She looked up at the stone in Hordak’s hand. It wasn’t like any of the other First Ones stones. This one was severely warped, and the colors were changing and almost turning white. Wait, she thought, alarmed, as her mind was slowly consumed by the infection. I know what this is. 

“Hordak,” Adora’s voice cracked as she managed to throw an accusatory look at him. “You took this from the warped portal reality.” Hordak continued to grin. 

“Yes, I did. And Catra’s information on this infection that First Ones tech causes proved to be useful.” Hordak then waved his hand. The soldiers then moved in on Bow and Mermista as Adora’s eyes turned white and began to glow. 

“Adora!” Bow cried. “What’s happening to her? Bow shot an angry look at Hordak. “What did you do?!” Bow kicked a soldier backwards and fired off one of his arrows. He couldn’t shoot all these soldiers like this. He didn’t have enough arrows and they were too close in range. They kept charging at him, pushing him away from Adora. She was vibrating now; the glowing white was now winding its way up through what looked like her veins. As they drew closer to the center of her body Adora let out a cracked scream. Bow gritted his teeth and smacked a soldier with his bow and then shot another. He had to get to Adora. 

“Mermista!” He yelled. “Get the stone and destroy it!” 

Hordak smirked and started to walk away, stone in hand. Adora now began to lash out with her sword, not seeming to care who she hit. Bow didn’t understand why Hordak wouldn’t care. Wasn’t his goal to use her to fight off her allies? That’s what Catra would have done. But Hordak wasn’t as drawn to personal conflicts as Catra was. The cat Horde Captain was motivated by the idea of making Adora’s life miserable. But Hordak saw the bigger picture. He desired complete domination of Eternia. 

“Oh, okay,” Mermista said and then summoned the water from the sewer. It burst through one of the pipes in the wall and sent a handful of soldiers sliding down the hall. Others looked at the water and then at Mermista and charged her again, only to be barreled down the hall in a cascade of water. Bow took this opportunity to break through an opening in the soldiers to get to Adora. 

“Adora, come on,” He dodged her slashes and then caught the blade on his bow and took that opportunity to grab the hilt. Her grip was tight. He strained as he pulled it out of her grasp. She fought him, trying to pull the sword back. “Please, snap out of it.” 

He then sucked in his breath and whispered, “Sorry, Adora, but this is for your own good.” He slammed his bow into her stomach, winding her. She staggered backwards and for a moment her grip was loosened. Bow grabbed it then and pulled it away, stumbling from the force of the pull. Adora’s body didn’t stop glowing but she blinked and then slumped over. Bow caught her and leaned her against the wall to help to steady the weight of the two of them. Bow then took her regular sword and used it to beat back the remaining soldiers. When the hall was finally clear he noticed Hordak was gone. 

He returned his attention to Adora and knelt next to her. “Adora…” She moaned but still maintained her glow and seemed to be growing weaker as the glow worsened. Mermista came over at that moment. 

“What is going on with her?” Mermista asked. Bow shrugged. 

“I don’t know. The sword can infect Adora if she’s She-Ra. Last time we just had to remove the sword, but she won’t turn back,” He looked up at Mermista. “I don’t know how to fix this. We have to destroy the source stone.” She looked over to where she suspected Hordak had gone. 

“We’ll get him,” She said. “No one messes with Sea Ra.” Bow stood up with her, supporting Adora on one side. His eyes burned with anger. 

“Let’s go.”   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Glimmer stood at the entrance to Brightmoon castle, watching as the Horde army poured in. She had donned full armor and felt some déjà vu for the Battle of Bright Moon. They were vastly outnumbered and outmatched then and began the fight without all the Princesses. Here she was again, feeling like they didn’t have their full forces at her disposal, and she was still a relatively new Queen. She had the full power of the runestone, but what good would it do if she wasn’t able to use it properly? 

“Our forces are ready to attack, Your Majesty,” The General said, stepping up next to Glimmer and bowing. “On your command.” 

Glimmer closed her eyes and fixated her eyes on the incoming tanks. She could also see bots climbing through the trees as well. “Go.” She stated. The General saluted and yelled the attack order down the line. The order echoed across the line of soldiers and squadrons of Brightmoon soldiers charged out to meet the Horde. 

“We’ve got your back!” Frosta yelled and knocked a tank into the air as one of her ice blocks exploded through the earth below. Glimmer held her staff aloft and concentrated to call on the power of the runestone. As she did the other Princesses glowed in their respective runestone colors. 

“For Brightmoon!” Glimmer yelled and leapt down and blasted Horde soldiers aside with her photonic blasts, then teleported on top of a tank and blasted a hole in the top, ripped open the hatch and threw the soldier out. Glimmer dropped into the tank and turned it on its allies. The other tanks attempted to open fire, but she blasted them first. She paused for a second and then focused her energy into the tank’s barrel and used her photonic blast to supercharge the force of the tank’s blasts. The effect was a massive blast that decimated a whole line of tanks and sent Horde soldiers flying into the water. 

Glimmer grinned. She could work with this.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Catra didn’t know what was worse, this new development of Glimmer’s as she used one of the Horde’s own tanks to blast their forces to bits or Scorpia’s incompetence at fighting. The taller Captain wasn’t doing her job on the field. She’d ordered troops into the line of fire and then Catra had to do damage control. She wondered how Scorpia had gotten this far as a Captain. Then the cat Captain remembered it was probably because Scorpia’s family probably got her a position in the Horde by handing their land and the runestone to the Horde. Catra had earned her rank. 

“Scorpia!” Catra snarled. The scorpion captain rushed over at the sound of her name. 

“Hey, Wildcat,” She saluted, “Gosh, isn’t this exciting. We’re finally fighting the Rebellion and we’re winning!” Catra laughed. 

“Winning?” She gestured to the wounded soldiers retreating from the last failed attack that Scorpia had orchestrated. “No, what you’re doing here is failing!” Scorpia balked and her face fell. 

“What?” She laughed and then said, “Oh, but we’ll make it up, right? Oh, I can send some soldiers to the other side of the Castle and-” 

“No!” Catra snapped. Scorpia looked up in the cold eyes of the other Horde Captain as she raised her claws above her head, poised to strike. “You will stay out of the fight or I will personally see to it that you never see battle again. Is that clear?” Scorpia’s face hardened and she stepped away from the tank. 

“I…you’re…” She turned away. “I’ll just go back to the Fright Zone.” Catra didn’t bother to watch her go. She had a Rebellion to crush. 

Catra stood up and then bounded across the battlefield to where the tank Glimmer had commandeered was still blasting its way through the Horde’s frontlines. Catra landed on the hatch and pulled out a red runestone explosive like the ones she’d used during the Princess Prom and slapped it onto the hatch before jumping away. The explosive clicked and then exploded, sending a wave of debris and fire into the nearest soldiers from both armies. The smoldering, blackened remains of the tank stood amid the smoke and fire blazing around it. Catra then yelled for the command to move in on the castle. She had taken care of the Queen.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Bow half dragged and half carried Adora as they fought their way into Hordak’s sanctum. At this point Adora was semi-conscious, mumbling incoherent words and occasionally giggling at nothing. Bow had only seen Adora like this once before when Catra had purposely slapped a First Ones’ stone against the sword to infect Adora and force her to attack her friends. It was a dirty trick and Hordak seemed to have replicated the result. Only this time Bow was at a loss on how to fix Adora. He knew that destroying the stone would return her to normal, but with the added complication of the First Ones’ stone that Hordak had used was also infected by the white mass that had almost decimated their world entirely. 

What that tech was doing to Adora, Bow wasn’t sure, and he grew more concerned with each moment as Adora’s speech started to slur. She started shaking and muttering random names from her past, “Catra…you don’t need to do that. Lonnie, move to the left…” Then she stopped altogether, and Bow stopped to try to get her to look at him. 

“Adora, stay with me,” Bow looked up as Mermista slapped another Horde soldier into the wall with her water- based weaponry. The Princess sensed the desperation in Bow’s voice and crouched down next to Adora. “She’s getting worse.” Mermista glanced over her shoulder as more soldiers came charging down the hall and smacked into a wall of water that sent them sliding away. 

“Take one of her arms,” Mermista said. She ducked under Adora’s arm and the two carried her the rest of the way to Hordak’s sanctum. Of course, the door was locked. Bow gritted his teeth. Mermista set Adora down. 

“Step back,” She said and drew more water from the sewer and slammed a wave into the door, denting it. The water splashed into the keypad as well, causing it to crackle, spark and then slid open. In the back standing over his latest invention was Hordak, his glowing red eyes now fixating on the three intruders. 

“I underestimated your resilience,” Hordak said coolly. “A mistake I will not repeat a second time.” He then picked up another object off his worktable. It appeared to be a standard blaster gun that the Horde typically used in a fight. But on closer examination Bow noticed something strange about it. There was a piece of First Ones’ tech attached to it, feeding a line of circuitry into the barrel. Bow couldn’t get a warning out of his mouth before the gun fired and struck Adora square in the chest. Her body contorted and shook violently, glowing with red and white infection lines. The convulsions were too much for Bow and Mermista to hold onto. They eased her onto the ground and stood up to face Hordak. 

“To think I once believed she had potential,” Hordak said, looking down at Adora as if she were an obsolete piece of damaged machinery. “What a waste.” He then focused on Bow and Mermista. “This ends now.” He threw the switch to turn on the Black Garnet’s electricity power. The red light filled the room, sucking the remaining oxygen out of the circle of its power. Bow and Mermista both began to cough, and their hands went to their necks. Hordak grinned as he increased the power.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Scorpia trudged into the Fright Zone to find the doors to many of the corridors were damaged. She frowned and then took off at a run when she saw squads of Horde soldiers rushing off towards Hordak’s lab. Her instincts kicked in and she sprinted in the direction of the Black Garnet chamber. Something told her that it was in use, she couldn’t explain it. It was strange as she’d never felt any kind of connection to the runestone. She had every right to use it, to be close to it, to pull power from it, yet she didn’t get that chance. Hordak and Shadow Weaver had used the stone exclusively for the Horde. 

Scorpia passed by some Horde soldiers were soaking wet. She didn’t give them much pause except to make a note to stay on her guard. Something had happened while they were out, and she had to find out what. 

She skidded to a stop in front of the Black Garnet chamber. She paused, once again feeling a strange pull to the stone. She opened the door and found herself averting her eyes to the bright glow of the stone. It was active, and it almost seemed like it was crying out. She reached out her claw, retracted the motion immediately and muttered to herself, “What am I doing? Come on, Scorpia. You have no connection to the stone. You never have. Why would I?” She looked away. Catra’s words still stung. _She was right. I do just get in the way._

__But she was a Princess. Her eyes found the glowing stone again. No matter how many times she’d tried to brush it off. The stone called to her. Because it was her family’s stone. Not Hordak’s. Scorpia stretched out her claw, barely centimeters from the stone’s surface. Could she reconnect? She lightly touched the surface, sighing. Of course nothing would happen. Then the stone began to glow brighter and her own body lit up. Scorpia had never felt this confident or complete. There was no other way to put it. The stone completed her._ _

__Scorpia could use this. For the first time she felt like she could fight on her own terms.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _ _

__A wild scramble to get to the decimated tank where the Queen of Brightmoon had last been seen commenced as soon as it exploded. Yells sounded from every piece of the Rebellion lines as forces poured out of the castle grounds. The Horde was ready for them. As soon as the castle soldiers were in the open, they were mowed down by blasts from the bots and Horde soldiers. Dozens of castle guards dropped like flies. The Rebellion forces were pinned down. They couldn’t get to their Queen. The Princesses then called a brief meeting._ _

__“We need to get her out of there,” Perfuma said, panic evident on her face. “This is interrupting my harmony. I don’t know how to deal with this.”_ _

__“Glimmer’s tough,” Frosta cut in. “She’ll come back. We just have to focus on getting the Horde to back off.” She activated her ice hammer fists in a show of force._ _

__“I agree,” Sea Hawk said, nodding. “Glimmer has always been the strongest of all of us.” He blinked as he stared at the glowing that was now emitting from the present Princesses. “Um… did you do that on purpose?” Frosta looked down. The glowing usually meant they were in touch with their runestones and their power was stronger. It was strange that it was happening when Glimmer was out of commission and the two other Princesses, Adora and Mermista, were also gone._ _

__“No, but this is awesome!” Frosta yelled. She sent up several ice strikes from underneath the Horde lines that sent their bots and tanks flying into the Whispering Woods._ _

__“We can use this to get Glimmer and bring her back to safety,” Perfuma said. Frosta clapped her ice clad arms together._ _

__“Bouncer!” She then slid off down an ice path she’d created for herself. She and Perfuma closed in on the Horde in a pincer movement as several guards and Sea Hawk made their way to the decimated tank. Once they arrived, they couldn’t make out Glimmer in the blackened mess. Sea Hawk carefully approached the main body of the tank and lightly touched the outside and then jerked his hands back, looking down at the red burns forming on his palms._ _

__“Owwwiee,” He wailed and then picked up some of Frosta’s snow and placed it against his burns._ _

__“Did you really just touch heated metal?” Frosta asked as she slid over, spraying everyone with ice and snow powder._ _

__“I got excited about the rescue,” Sea Hawk said. Everyone groaned. Frosta touched the tank and lightly cooled it. She then crawled over to the side where there was a burned hole big enough to crawl through. She stuck her head through and finally laid eyes on Glimmer. The Queen was slumped off to the side, her clothes and most of her body were badly burned. Blood trickled from the side of her head where it had struck the side of the bot’s cockpit in the impact of the explosion. Her mother’s immortal blood must have saved her from an instantaneous death. She was alive, but barely._ _

__“I found her!” Frosta called. The guards brought a stretcher over and they hurriedly covered the Queen as they made their way back to the Castle. Once inside, Frosta and Perfuma returned to the front lines to use their current power surges to return the favor of the damage done to their Queen to the Horde.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _ _

__Mermista’s body began to glow bright blue as her runestone aligned with the others. Her eyes darted to Adora, but to her dismay the glow that had restored some of the energy Mermista had lost hadn’t done the same for the other Princess. Adora had fallen to the floor and was curling up in clear pain from the combination of the Black Garnet’s onslaught and the infection from She Ra’s sword. Mermista gritted her teeth. Despite her runestone’s power, she was still feeling the pain caused by the Black Garnet. But she wasn’t about to let it bring her down._ _

__“Hey Horjerk,” Mermista snarled at Hordak. The Horde leader looked mildly surprised to see her still standing. His hand went to increase the voltage right when Mermista used her waterpower to shatter some of the tanks nearby. She wasn’t sure what was in them, but she had to use what she had to fight back. Bow was slowly turning blue in the face the oxygen left his body. Mermista sent every drop of the tanks at Hordak, knocking him crashing into a table. Then she used the water to shove the switch back to neutral. As she did Bow gasped and took several deep breaths. Mermista also sucked in a sigh of relief._ _

__Hordak had recovered at this point and was walking back over. “Your insolence will not go unpunished.” He reached again for the switch but stopped when the room filled with a right light. Lips pursed in confusion, Hordak looked to the source standing in the doorway._ _

__“Captain Scorpia,” Hordak snarled. “Why are you not at your post at Brightmoon?” The towering Scorpion Princess didn’t answer and lifted her claw and shot a bolt of red lightning at Mermista, who dove out of the way in the nick of time. Bow tried to grab Adora, but the lightning struck her, sending her sprawling into the wall. Her back struck it with a loud thwacking sound and then she slid down in a limp pile._ _

__“Adora!” Bow yelled, tears of rage bursting from his eyes. He drew his bow and fired at Scorpia. She swatted the arrow aside like it was an annoying fly and her eyes found him. Bow swallowed but adjusted his position so he was in front of Adora’s still body._ _

__Scorpia made to fire again, her claws crackling with raw energy. From her blind spot Mermista slashed out with more of the tank water, sending Scorpia skidding back a few inches. It would take more than that to knock her out. Mermista furrowed her brow. This was proving to be more work than she signed up for. So much for a retrieval mission._ _

__Bow watched the exchange between the two Princesses with bated breath. He couldn’t be sure if Mermista had enough power to take down another Princess who was also now glowing with the same runestone energy. However, Scorpia was distracted. It was a good chance to try to get her in a vulnerable spot. Arrow notched, Bow pulled the string of his bow taught and took aim._ _

__Scorpia let out a wail as the arrow struck her just underneath her armor in her armpit. It wasn’t a vital spot, but it hurt, and it was enough to cause her to lose concentration long enough for Mermista to knock her aside. Her eyes looked up at Mermista as the water Princess stood ready with another blow. She found herself moving without her volition though. She glanced around to see the room was filling with a bright light. She whipped around in time to see She-Ra, still infected, but now glowing brighter than before. She was shaking though. The energy was too much for her in this state. But Mermista couldn’t help as her own body was filling with the runestone’s power. Scorpia’s eyes went wide as a white vein like line began to form on her skin. It was dividing her up like a stone, into segments. Mermista’s knees hit the floor. Adora stopped and pointed her sword up._ _

__Bow tried to get close, but the energy sent him staggering away. “Adora!” He didn’t know what was happening, but it was happening to all the Princesses present. She-Ra pointed the sword up and a beam of light shot out of it. As the light flooded the room and smashed through the ceiling, the other two Princesses’ colorful runestone lights also shot up._ _

__The blood in Bow’s veins felt cold. No, no, no. This had to be the weapon. Somehow it had activated. “Adora! Come on! You have to fight it!” He yelled. The beam continued to rip through the ceiling and falling debris struck the floor, almost hitting Bow. Without pause, Bow ran forward and grabbed Adora’s arm. It was a Glimmer move. She would have rushed in to help without thinking. Somehow, she’d been a bad influence on Bow in how he made his judgements. Only this time he hoped that it could save Adora._ _

__More debris crumbled, smashing through the floor and the walls shook from the sheer force of the power of the sword. Bow hugged Adora tighter. _Come on, Adora.__ _

___Adora’s eyes flickered for a moment, the usual blue color returning long enough for her to see the glow of the sword. She looked around at the destruction and chaos around her. Her eyes found the sword and she then registered Bow’s presence._ _ _

___“Bow?” Adora said weakly. Bow let out a sigh of relief._ _ _

___“I’m so glad I got through,” He said quietly. Though he was relieved, the fear of their current situation filled his eyes. Adora could feel it in his arms and turned around to see it in his eyes._ _ _

___“This is the weapon,” Adora said. No wonder Mara wanted to destroy it. This power was too much for any one person, let alone any one planet._ _ _

___“How do we stop it?!” Bow yelled as the energy increased and the building’s stability was further compromised. They didn’t have long before the building gave out or the sword’s power wiped them all out. Both outcomes promised a dark future._ _ _

___Adora closed her eyes to think. Maybe something that Razz had said could help. Adora thought about the magic Razz had taught her about. The sword was just a way to control me, Adora thought. She didn’t need the sword to use her magic. She’d already found a way without it. But so long as the sword existed anyone could use her to destroy the world. Adora opened her eyes._ _ _

___“Bow, step back.” Adora said. He blinked and then reached out to touch her shoulder._ _ _

___“Adora, what are you planning?” He asked. She smiled at him, though it was heavily forced at this point. She was in pain; her body was still battling the infection and the red was slipping in and out of her eyes every few seconds._ _ _

___“What I have to,” Adora said. “You get Mermista out. I don’t know what this will do to everyone here.” Bow tightened his grip on her arm._ _ _

___“I am _not _leaving without you again,” Bow stated, loudly and almost angrily. Adora sighed. Of course. Bow was too noble to let her do something risky again. He’d seen that look on her face too many times now to just walk away. “Adora, we need you.”___ _ _

___Adora sighed. “Mermista.” Bow’s eyes widened in confusion, but as he opened his mouth to respond a firm arm grabbed him and pulled him from the room. Mermista looked back at Adora as She-Ra, her form was flickering inconsistently, the veins of infection were spreading more rapidly now as the walls crumbled around her. She angled the sword and swiftly brought it down into the floor.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _ _ _

___Brightmoon’s infirmary was full of wounded and the morale was uncertain as their Queen was among those lying incapacitated on a bed. Her head had been bandaged where her head had struck the inside of the bot when it exploded, and her burn wounds were being treated by the healers on staff. They had applied salves and spells before having to rush off to tend to the incoming wounded._ _ _

___One of the healers turned her back briefly from the Queen, only to return her attention to the ruler as she sat up, her body glowing with the power of her runestone. Glimmer’s eyes blinked and she looked at her hands. Her wounds now healed faster, though some more serious injuries remained present. She looked around at the infirmary where many fallen warriors lay covered in various levels of critical to terminal._ _ _

___“Your Majesty, you’re glowing,” The Healer said. Glimmer frowned. What could have caused the influx? The Princesses weren’t all together. It could only mean… _The weapon. _Glimmer stood up abruptly.___ _ _

___“Your Majesty, please lie down, you’re still healing,” The Healer pleaded. The Queen gave the healer a firm stare, causing her to back down. If the weapon was activated, it meant one thing: Adora had found the sword. They were out of time and Bow and Adora had been right. This weapon was far too powerful. Glimmer could feel her body vibrating as a painful vein of runestone energy started to form on her skin._ _ _

___“What is… going on…?” Glimmer stammered out. She staggered past the healer and down the hall to the balcony. She could see bright lights bursting from the other Princesses. A light was starting to emit from her own body as a scream ripped from her lips. The power was too much. It was drained everything she had. If this was what she was feeling, Glimmer’s eyes shot wide open. Adora must be in agony. Her eyes furrowed. She had to get to Adora. There was no doubt in Glimmer’s mind that Adora would do something foolish to stop this weapon from firing._ _ _

___“Come on,” She muttered to her powers, hoping she had enough power to teleport. Her eyes scrunched shut._ _ _

___“Well, glad to see you up again, Sparkles.” Glimmer’s eyes shot back open. No. Not now. Catra’s smirking face met Glimmer. She didn’t have time for Catra’s nonsense. She jumped back as Catra attempted to slash the pink Princess’s throat. The claws missed but as the cat Captain pulled away the claws ripped through Glimmer’s chest. Glimmer cried out and then in a flurry of sparkles vanished. Her arm swung out and Catra latched on at the last second._ _ _

___The two stumbled forwards onto the floor of one of the corridors in the Horde base. Instead of the usual orderly organization, the halls were full of soldiers running in all directions, the building was shaking and there was debris everywhere. Glimmer knew exactly what was causing the building to fall apart. The weapon must have already shot through the ceiling. She ran into a few soldiers, who tried to blast her, but Glimmer used the power still surging from her body to blast them aside. She wasn’t in the mood for any more obstacles._ _ _

___She felt something dig into her arm. She whipped around to find Catra standing behind her. “Catra.” Glimmer snarled._ _ _

___“You thought you could get rid of me,” Catra smirked again and swiped at Glimmer’s face, tearing across her brow onto her cheek. Blood ran into her eyes and Glimmer roared and sent a full glowing blast of photokinetic energy into Catra’s chest._ _ _

___“Catra!” The cat Captain smashed into a wall. A low howl went up from the hallway. Glimmer only had a second before she was rammed into a wall by the Scorpion Horde Captain. Glimmer huffed. She couldn’t deal with this. She concentrated and in another burst of sparkles was in front of Hordak’s sanctum._ _ _

___Scorpia knelt next to Catra. “Catra, are you okay?”_ _ _

___Catra groaned. “Why are you here?” The other captain flinched, and her expression hardened._ _ _

___“Catra…” Scorpia stepped back. “Nothing I do is ever going to be enough for you is it?” Scorpia stared hard at Catra’s mismatched eyes. They were filled with seething anger. Maybe that was always there. _I just chose not to see it. _“You’re always going to want more.” She sighed and started to walk away. “I wanted to help you be happy. But the pain you want for everyone, you’ll never get enough of it.”___ _ _

___Catra was still breathing, anger in her eyes, but she stopped growling as Scorpia turned and walked away. “Fine! Leave! Just like everyone else!” Catra stood up, holding her arm, wincing as she felt the tenderness. She probably broke it when she hit the wall. She didn’t need Scorpia. Or anyone. She just had a job to do. She staggered off to find where Glimmer had gone. Wherever she was, Adora had to be too.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _ _ _

___Bow fought Mermista as they fled the sanctum, but she wasn’t budging. They sprinted and collided with Glimmer as she appeared in front of the door._ _ _

___“Glimmer?” Bow cried. “What are you doing here? He paused as he noticed how badly hurt she was. “Glimmer, are you okay? You’re bleeding.” She brushed aside his concern._ _ _

___“Where’s Adora? The weapon,” She breathed heavily, the exhaustion of using her power and fighting for hours on end catching up with her. “It activated, right?”_ _ _

___Bow got under her arm to support her. “Yeah. Adora told us to leave. She’s going to destroy the sword.” Glimmer froze and pulled away from Bow and put her hands on his shoulders._ _ _

___“Wait, what?” She blurted. “Destroy the sword? What will she do once it’s gone? She’ll be completely unprotected here!” Glimmer shoved off him and rushed into the sanctum._ _ _

___“Glimmer!!!” Bow screamed, but Mermista was already dragging him away._ _ _

___She wasn’t about to argue with the orders from the eight-foot-tall woman that she greatly wanted to emulate. Guilt still nipped at her heels as she ran away from the fight. She’d always done that: ran or shirked from a fight. But it was clear that keeping Bow safe was the most important thing to She-Ra, to Glimmer, and to Adora. In those final moments as Mermista turned away from the blonde heroine, that the person looking back at her wasn’t She-Ra. It was Adora. She was determined, but scared. The expression looked so strange on the features of the ancient warrior princess, but Mermista learned over time that She-Ra was as much Adora as was Adora was She-Ra. The line between the two continually blurred._ _ _

___Just who was She-Ra really?  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _ _ _

___Glimmer dove out of the way as soon as she entered the Sanctum to avoid part of the ceiling crushing her as it crumbled. There wasn’t much left of the structure at this point. Broken glass from the shattered tanks littered the floor and most of the tables were split in half or smashed beyond recognition. Part of the ceiling had collapsed in the back of the room and the lights were flickering as the power from the sword sapped all the energy in the room._ _ _

___Glimmer searched the room for Adora. It didn’t take long to find the source of the light glowing through the entire lab. Adora was struggling to pull the sword down to the floor. So, she really was trying to smash it. Glimmer slowly made her way over, carefully avoiding any falling debris. The frame of scaffolding and supporting walls groaned as the beam increased its power and Adora let out skin tingling scream._ _ _

___“Adora!” Glimmer yelled, hoping the other girl could hear over the sound of the collapsing building and the growing energy around her. More objects began to rattle and fly into the building energy. As soon as they met the light they evaporated. Glimmer blinked. That kind of power could destroy planets. She staggered forward another couple feet closer to her friend. Adora’s screams increased as the infection spread further. Her knee hit the floor and the beam shot higher into the sky now visible through the broken roof._ _ _

___A red curtain of heated red fury dropped over Glimmer’s eyes. Catra. She must have purposefully hit Adora with First One’s tech stone to infect her again. Without another thought Glimmer charged forward and clamped her hands over Adora’s. Their eyes met for a second as Adora’s body shook in pain and exhaustion._ _ _

___Glimmer pulled the sword down and nodded. “Together.” They lifted the sword and brought it down into the ground, shattering it. The force sent them both in opposite directions, rolling and tumbling into the nearest object. Adora landed on her face, a few inches from the door. Glimmer rolled into a pile of rubble and she felt the sharp pain as her leg struck a rock. She moaned, but when she looked at her hand she smiled faintly. The glow was gone. She then sat bolt up to try to locate Adora. The blonde wasn’t moving from where she landed by the door. Though the glow was gone from her body, she still had infection lines on her body. They were flickering between red and white. Glimmer forced herself up and started to limp over._ _ _

___Adora’s body lifted off the ground and Glimmer stopped dead in her tracks. Catra was holding Adora by the throat. “Hey, Sparkles.” Glimmer heaved a breath. This was bad. Her powers were depleted, and she didn’t have the energy to fight Catra._ _ _

___“Catra,” Glimmer spat. Catra laughed._ _ _

___“Oh, come on, Sparkles,” The cat Captain said. “You didn’t think you could get away that easily?” She clicked her tongue disapprovingly. “Though I do like this better. Now you can watch as I finally kill your beloved She-Ra in front of you.”_ _ _

___Catra reached down and picked up one of the shattered pieces of the sword. She pointed the edge at Adora’s back. “Any last words?” Glimmer’s eyes flicked around. She didn’t see anything she could use as a weapon. She didn’t have any way to stop Catra. The blade lifted and Glimmer started running towards Adora. Her eyes opened for a moment, as a green glow fell over her face. Glimmer’s shoulder struck Catra’s arm, causing the blade to fly up to sink into the side of Adora’s neck. Glimmer took hold of Catra’s striking hand and turned it around, stabbing the Horde captain in her own arm. Catra released Adora and staggered away as the green glow increased and began to drag them upwards. Glimmer caught Adora as she fell, and her eyes went to the sky as a large ship hovered overhead._ _ _

___When the light cleared Glimmer looked around at the clean, crisp, and incredibly advanced looking hall they were in. Catra was lying off to the side, nursing her arm. Glimmer pulled Adora closer. “Adora, look at me, please.” Glimmer pleaded. The other girl didn’t stir. She was bleeding from her neck, her body was still infected, and her breathing was faint. Glimmer’s eyes flicked up to Catra. This was all her fault._ _ _

___Before Glimmer could stand up, a cool voice filled the room. “Little Brother.” Glimmer’s eyes darted to the towering white figure who resembled Hordak, but was broad shouldered, green eyed, and his entire presence filled Glimmer with dread. This was Horde Prime._ _ _

___“It has been a long time,” Horde Prime stated.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _ _ _

___The dark shadows of their cell couldn’t hide Glimmer’s fury. She sat glaring across at Catra. She had told Horde Prime about the weapon, the one that Adora no longer had the ability to control, and then the guards had taken the former Princess away. She was in terrible shape and Catra had probably struck the terminal blow to end Adora’s already short lifespan._ _ _

___“Cheer up, Sparkles,” Catra said, leaning back on her bed. “You’re alive.” Glimmer scowled at the Horde Captain._ _ _

___“And you expect me to say thank you?” Glimmer spat. Catra shrugged. The pink Queen was irritating. Catra never would understand why Adora left to be with people like this whiny Princess turned drama Queen._ _ _

___“Do whatever you want,” Catra said, yawning. “Just remember that we’re in this mess together whether you like it or not.” Glimmer leaned back against the wall. She thought about how Adora was faring. Before the guards took her away, she looked like death. Her face was pale, body growing cold, and her eyes had lost their usual glow. She was defeated in every aspect of the term._ _ _

___Glimmer gritted her teeth. “I don’t know what Adora saw in you.” Catra chuckled. She smirked. Her derisive laugh had only served to piss Glimmer off even more and the expression on the Queen’s face was priceless. She had no emotional control whatsoever._ _ _

___“I could say the same thing about you, Glimmer,” Catra said, leaning forward, her face finally out of the shadow of the wall. Her eyes glinted with pure glee._ _ _

___“What?” Glimmer growled. If she had teeth like Catra’s, one would say that Glimmer was baring her fangs. She bolted across the cell and grabbed Catra by her shirt._ _ _

___“Oh, please,” Catra cackled. “You don’t scare me. Whatever Horde Prime is going to do to us is going to much worse than your pitiful powerless posturing.” Catra freed herself from Glimmer’s grasp. “And to answer your question, I don’t see how Adora could stand someone who screams whenever she doesn’t get her way.”_ _ _

___Catra leaned back against the wall. “You Princesses have no idea how to deal with a real fight.” Catra frowned then. “And Adora used to be a better fighter. But then she got weak because of you.”_ _ _

___Glimmer laughed now, catching Catra off guard. “Weak?” She shook her head. “No, she just realized that you were just as corrupted as the rest of the Horde and decided to save herself. You stayed and decided to take it out on Adora. This mess is all on you, Catra.”_ _ _

___Catra’s mouth twitched and her tail flicked agitatedly. “Well, you keep telling yourself that. Because I don’t think Horde Prime gives two shits what your stupid moral code says about being a hero. At the end of the day, he only cares if you can serve him. And frankly, Sparkles,” Catra said coolly, fixating Glimmer with a smirk. “I don’t think you have what it takes.”_ _ _

___Glimmer sat back, folding her arms across her chest. “At least I know where I stand.”_ _ _

___Catra shrugged again and then turned away from the Queen. Glimmer was glad that Catra had stopped talking, but the silence was eating away at her. She looked up at the dark ceiling. She’d left Brightmoon alone, she’d let Adora risk her life again, and now she was captured. She’d failed as a Queen._ _ _

___Glimmer draped her arm over her eyes. She could only hope that the words she threw at Catra about standing up for her beliefs would be enough to stand against Horde Prime._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! More chapters will be loaded over the next couple of days. I've finished all the chapters, I'm just working on editing them before I upload them.


End file.
